Destiny
by wasurenaisweetheart
Summary: They thought they changed the future but they realize Destiny has something else in store with then. Second part to It was always meant to be.
1. Graduation

The short blue hair girl stepped up to the podium, looking down at the notes in her hand and then looking up and out at the crowd. She had note she had written and worried over, but standing up there, her heart beating nervously in her chest, she knew they weren't the right words at all. Putting aside the cards she gripped the edge of the podium and leaned in, speaking softly at first, as if confiding a secret to the whole audience. "We did it guys. We _did_ it. High school is _over."_

She grinned brightly and leaned back a bit, talking in a normal voice, "Remember when we first walked through these doors?" she gestured out with her left hand, to the front doors on the other side of the building, "Remember that first day? Nervous, maybe even terrified? Some of us had no friends going here, or only one or two… We were kids, we didn't know anything about who we were, where we were going or what to hold onto to get us through. But in these walls, and around these people, we found out so _much_."

She tucked a loose blue strand of hair out of her face, continuing on, her heart racing as the words just flowed out of her so easily. "We found out what we liked about ourselves, what we didn't like… We found friends who accepted us for who we are, and how to deal with those who didn't. We grew up, got our hearts broken, got built back up by our friends, and we kept moving on. We figured out who we were; the girl who stumbled through every math course, but blazed through literature like she ate and breathed books, the guy who wanted to play the big game _and_ work up a sweat in the kitchen, and the kid who walked into class bored and came out inspired." she smiled and stared at the crowd as she continued her speech.

"We found our friends; the ones who stuck by us when we totally embarrassed ourselves in class or at lunch. We learned how to trust some people, and how to figure out how to help others that needed help. We found drama, embraced drama, and turned it down flat- because nothing good can come from the bitterness it causes there are better things in life that those small problems but most importantly we found out where we're going. This last year was all about college, grades and love. Some of us matured, and figured out what was going on while some of us were clueless almost to the end. But,"

She pounded her fist down, "We all looked to the future. Did we know where we were going, years ago? Maybe. Have we worked to get there for the last four years? Maybe. Or was it gone to fast, and suddenly it was almost summer and school was almost gone and these finals were the last of the finals for us? Maybe that too… It doesn't matter when, or where you did it, but we all thought and worried about the future. Where are we going? Do we want to go there? Will we have to go alone? Will we start over? Will we just stay here, help our family or help ourselves?"

She leaned in, lowering her voice again, bringing back that intimacy as she stared out over the audience, tears in her eyes, "I'm telling you this, it doesn't matter. For right now, right this second, all that matters is _we made it_. We got through four years, some of it feeling like eternity, while the rest flying by… We survived it. We made it through. We triumphed over highschool the moment we walked across that stage!" She pointed to the stage beside her, "We did it, guys. We figured it out and fought our way through to the end. As far as I'm concerned, that's enough proof that we can do anything we want. We made it out alive, during this time here, some of the worst ever, and we will be able to make it out of anything."

She stepped back a bit, almost turning away, then she turned back and said into the microphone, "Thanks, for everything. I'll never forget what happened in this building…"

Everyone sat on their chair as they heard Ami reading her speech. All of the scouts were present and in their graduation robe. They were proud that Ami was the one chosen to read out her speech. Seiya sat next to Usagi holding her hand, he seem happy that high school was out of the way the only thing left was to decide whether they would go to college or just start working. Things have been back to normal except for Usagi who had been acting a bit weird the last two months.

The sun looked so beautiful, there was more red streaked in the clouds than usual. Usagi felt her head hurt a bit and decided to go get something to drink. She let go of Seiya's hand and smiled to him. "I'll be right back I need to get something to drink." she slowly stood up and walked inside the school searching for a drinking fountain. She heard someone walking behind her and turned to find no one there. She shook her head and kept walking. _'I must be hearing things or maybe I'm just paranoid.'_

She found the drinking fountain and decided to take a sip of water until she heard someone crying. She felt her body tense up as she heard that. She had heard it before but it was getting worse. She slowly turned her head and saw a girl sitting down facing the wall, she seem to be crying and hiding her face.

"A-Are you alright?" Usagi took a step closer to her and stretched out her arm until she heard a door open. She turned around and saw Seiya walking her way. "Seiya.." she turned back to where the girl was but she was gone.

"You were taking long so I came to get you. Odango are you okay?"

"I'm fine.. graduation has me a bit sad I guess..."

Seiya raised a brow and stared at her. "You? You're going to miss school? Don't worry Odango if you really like school then we'll go to college." he teased. Usagi ignored is remark and smiled. "Let's get back to Ami, I don't want to get in trouble."

Usagi had changed over the year, she realized nothing was written on stone and things could change easily. Destiny controlled everything and could easily change everything. She was now official with Seiya, he was usually busy during the year since he had concerts but Usagi never missed one of his concerts. She was always V.I.P and all of the fans knew Seiya was taken by her.

Minako and Rei ran into the building to find Usagi and saw her with Seiya next tot he water fountain. Minako ran to Usagi and wrapped her arms around her. "Usagi-chan what are you doing here? Can't you stay away from Seiya for a bit to celebrate this day. We did it we graduated!"

Rei pulled Seiya away from Usagi and stared at him. "Can't you ever let us have Usagi for a bit!"

"No because now that I have her I'm not letting go." he grinned.

They both laughed and turned to Usagi who was hugging Minako. "Minako-chan now... now we have to finish college!" yelled Usagi with a hint of worry in her voice. They both stared up at the ceiling. "I know Usagi-chan I know but we can do it together."

Seiya and Rei stared at both of them and let a sigh out. They knew how alike Usagi and Minako were, they were never going to outgrow each other. "Don't worry you two, I'll help you two study since I am a very smart cool guy." he winked.

**" Aino Minako your presence is needed on stage."**

Minako gasped. "That's right it's my turned to go sing our graduation song!" she squealed. She made her way to the stage as Usagi,Rei and Seiya took their seats again.

Mianko stared out at the crowd and saw her best friends and smiled. They had given her the strength to become what she is now, they were always there when she needed them. She took a deep breath and brought the microphone close to her lips.

"Open that door  
>The time remaining<br>Is being drawn away  
>Lift up your eyes<br>Stare straight ahead  
>Give me one last kiss<br>And walk away

Truly  
>So much<br>That the wind is biting  
>My spirit is restrained<br>Our paths divide apart, I know  
>It's destiny, the stars have decided<br>The one that you chose  
>The white route<br>The future looms ahead  
>Don't lose your way<p>

*The sea spreads out wide  
>The wind comes blowing this way<br>It may be a little cold  
>But start running forth<p>

Do not forget  
>About yourself<br>The one I love the most  
>Even though it's hard<br>From here I look out  
>And see the desert daybreak<p>

Open that window  
>The time of yours<br>Is beginning now  
>Close the lids of your eyes<br>I wanted to have  
>One last kiss at night<br>Remember itOpen that door  
>The time remaining<br>Is being drawn away  
>Lift up your eyes<br>Stare straight ahead  
>Give me one last kiss<br>And walk away

Truly  
>So much<br>That the wind is biting  
>My spirit is restrained<br>Our paths divide apart, I know  
>It's destiny, the stars have decided<br>The one that you chose  
>The white route<br>The future looms ahead  
>Don't lose your way<p>

*The sea spreads out wide  
>The wind comes blowing this way<br>It may be a little cold  
>But start running forth<p>

Do not forget  
>About yourself<br>The one I love the most  
>Even though it's hard<br>From here I look out  
>And see the desert daybreak<p>

Open that window  
>The time of yours<br>Is beginning now  
>Close the lids of your eyes<br>I wanted to have  
>One last kiss at night<br>Remember it

Truly  
>So much<br>That the sky crumbles down  
>I am crying in my heart<br>Our paths are separate from each other  
>It's destiny, the stars have decided<br>The one that I chose  
>The blue route<br>The future looms ahead  
>Don't forget about it<p>

The morning is beginning  
>People are starting to move<br>It may be a little scary  
>But start walking forth<p>

Do not forget  
>About me<br>The one I love the most  
>Even though it hurts<br>From here I look out  
>And see the desert daybreak"<p>

Usagi stared up at Minako singing, she was proud of her and loved her voice. She felt tears adjust on the edge of her eyes. Things were working out and soon she would become queen and somehow have her Moon Kingdom rebuild. It was almost time for the world to somehow freeze up and put everyone to a deep sleep, the cause of it was still a mystery to everyone. Usagi had talked to Mamoru about the future of Earth and decided the world ending wasn't going to happen, they would do whatever possible to prevent that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: That song is real, it's called Route Venus<strong>_

_**Written by Takeuchi Naoko.**_

_**Composed by Nagai Makoto.**_

_**Arranged by Kashihara Nobuhiko.**_

_**Chorus arranged by Kashihara Nobuhiko and Nagai Makoto.**_

_**Performed by Fukami Rica.**_


	2. Unexpected

**A/N**_: The info on when Usagi is supposed to become queen and give birth is based on the manga since the anime never gave any real details about it._

_Oh and by the way I'll just repeat this, this story is the sequel to "It Was Always Meant To Be" so to really understand this story it be best to read the other one first._

* * *

><p>The day had gone by so fast, celebrating and planning what to do next. Minako knew she had to study but her singing career was about to launch which made her over think school. Ami was ready for college to become a great doctor like her mother but knew college would take most of her time which meant less time with her friends. Usagi smiled as everyone talked about the future, no one ever though about what the future was supposed to be like. Usagi was supposed to becomes queen at twenty two years old and gives birth to Chibiusa in the same year. Usagi was currently 19 which made her wonder what was going to happen when she turned 22, would Earth suddenly freeze when she turned 22. She let a sigh out as she though about everything.<p>

By the end of that day everyone had decided to go to college and do something big. Ami got accepted to a different college than the rest which major on medicine. Minako and the Three Lights decided to put a hold on singing career and focus in school.

/

Three years went by so quickly, everyone was settle in school but Seiya felt Usagi distant from him. He knew something was going on with her but she wouldn't say what. Usagi was turning 22 in three weeks, all she felt was fear, she had gone to see Mamoru lots of times only to talk about the Earth falling under a deep sleep.

"Where do you want to go eat today?" Seiya asked Usagi.

"How about we just go eat at the apartment. I don't feel like going out I have a test tomorrow and I can't afford to fail this one too." she let a sigh out and smiled towards Seiya.

Seiya chuckled. "Alright then we'll make something to eat at the apartment. I might need to study too, maybe Taiki can help us on that." he got his arm around Usagi's shoulder as they kept waking to their apartment. Taiki, Yaten, Seiya and Usagi all moved into the same apartment once they started going to college. Usagi's parent didn't mind since they knew how respectful Seiya was and how Usagi needed to be closer to her school.

Once they reached the apartment Seiya took his keys out and opened the door. They threw their bags on the sofa and walked over to the kitchen. Usagi got on the counter as she watched Seiya look for food. She giggled at the though of the first day they had all moved in that apartment. She would feel awkward at first but got used to it as she realized she wasn't the only female there. She shared a room with Yaten and Seiya shared rooms with Taiki.

"What are you looking for?"

Seiya and Usagi turned and saw Taiki standing there. "I'm just looking for something to eat."

Yaten walked over to where Usagi sat and stared at Taiki. "Why don't you make something to eat Taiki, I mean do you really want to eat Seiya food?"

Seiya glared over at Yaten. "What does that mean! I cook and you guys eat it all the time."

Usagi giggled and got off the counter. "Come one Seiya let Taiki cook, we can go watch television."

"Television? I though you needed to study, so how about we go study instead."

"Ahh Seiya.. I don't want to study yet." Usagi whined.

"This is why you failed your last test you didn't study enough." he got her from the wrist and pulled her to the living room. He took all the books out of the bag and placed them over the table. "There we go, here's your book." he handed her the book she needed and sat across from her. He opened his book and began to read, after a couple of minutes he felt a bit bored and decided to put the book down. He noticed Usagi wasn't there and heard something under the table. He ignored it and wondered where Usagi went. 'Where did she go now..' He felt something under the table and slowly lowered his head to see what was under.

Usagi crawled out of the table and into Seiya's lap. Seiya felt his heart racing from the scare Usagi gave him. He started breathing at the normal pace again and saw Usagi pick up the book in front of them. "O-Odango?"

Usagi turned to face him, "What is it?"

"Why did you..." he stopped half ways through his sentence wondering how to ask her without sounding like an idiot.

"Oh well I felt lonely on the other end.." She turned to look at the book again and began to read. Seiya smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

Yaten noticed Usagi sitting on Seiya's lap as they read a book and shrugged. "They know what they're doing I guess..." Taiki wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "You know you like that romantic stuff too." Yaten pushed him off as she turned to face him. "Pftt that's not true." she grinned.

Taiki let Yaten go as he saw smoke coming out of the pan. "Kuso.." he quickly walked over to the food and began to stir it.

/

It was night time and Mamoru was getting ready to sleep, he wore a black muscle shirt and some regular gray boxers. He had been having nightmares for the past three months but couldn't explain it. Most of them were about his past life, when he used to sneak to the moon kingdom to see Princess Serenity. He stared at a picture he had where it was Usagi, Chibiusa and him. Usagi wore her high school uniform while Chibiusa wore hers. He had a blue shirt under an orange collar shirt. Usagi grabbing his arm as they all smiled in the picture. He chuckled to himself at how he was dressed. "Things change I guess.." He wondered how Chibiusa was and what would happen now, no one had explained why the Earth fell into a deep sleep.

He put the picture back in it's place and walked over to his bed. He got the covers and and wrapped himself in it as he stared at the window next to his bed. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Once he feel asleep someone stared at him, they headed towards the picture he was looking at. She watched as Mamoru started to move in his sleep, 'He seems to be having a nightmare.. or maybe getting all of his memory back..' The girl stepped closer to Mamoru and ran her fingers through his black hair. "There.. there.." she whispered.

Mamoru opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He wiped his sweaty forehead with his trembling hand. He looked around. No one was there. he was alone and safe. He let out a big sigh before lying back down,not exactly ready to sleep. He just let his eyes wander around the room, aimlessly. His heart still beat like a drum. One of the very few times he actually slept early, and he had to dream up the same thing again. "The same dream again.. I'm at the ball and go to the back and see that white dress Serenity wore but once I get close to see her I wake up.."

* * *

><p>Usagi stretched her arms as she saw the sunlight hit her face. "Ahh.." she yelled frustrated. She got the pillow and placed it over her head. "Stupid sun" she mumbled. She heard the alarm go off and groaned as she took the blankets off her. She sat up and turned to Yaten who seem to be sleeping. She yawned and got out of bed. "Yaten wake up or you'll be late to school."<p>

Yaten sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You know you're becoming lazy when Usagi has to wake YOU up so YOU won't go to school.."

"Oi! I heard that!" Usagi yelled from the bathroom

"You were supposed to!" she smirked.

Usagi turned the water on and stripped her clothes off. She stared at herself in the mirror as she waited for the water to heat up. Her face and facial expressions now seem more mature.

/

Taiki slowly opened his eyes as he heard Usagi and Yaten yelling from their room. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He noticed Seiya still sleeping and shook his head. "How can he sleep through that yelling." He got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. "Seiya wake up already, you're going to be late."

Seiya sat up and yawn as he heard screaming voices. He got out of bed and walked over to the hall, he knocked on the door and yelled out ."Can't there ever be a morning were you two aren't fighting." he turned the knob and walked inside the room. He saw Usagi sitting on her bed, her blonde hair was shining with the rays of sunlight drifting through the bedroom window. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the feeling of warmth and love that soared through him during his favorite part of the day. When he opened his eyes again, he realized she was looking up at him through sleepy eyes.

Usagi stared up at him, his hair was streaming down his shoulder since it was down. She loved seeing him with his hair down at mornings. "Good Morning.."

Seiya smiled and walked over to her. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" He heard someone in the bathroom and assume it was Yaten.

"Yeah just freaking about the test today and Yaten kicked me out of the bathroom." she pouted.

"Then next time sleep in the same bed with me I'll protect you there."he grinned.

Usagi turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Seiya you can protect me from your room, no go to your room while I change."

"I'm going, I'm going." he ran his finger's through her wet hair and pressed his lips against her. As their lips slowly parted Seiya stared into her eyes and smiled. He stood up and walked over to the door. He turned back to Usagi and notice her standing up too."Now I'm going to change, don't miss me to much." he smirked. Usagi got a pillow near her and threw it at Seiya. "Get out already!" she began to laugh as Seiya left the room.

/

Mamoru was getting for work when he noticed something, he saw the picture he was looking at last night was moved. He felt a weird presence but saw no one again. He stared up at the clock and saw he was going to be late for work. "Kuso.." he got his stuff and ran out the door. He was now a doctor and had promised Ami a job where he worked once she finished college.

He walked outside and turned the alarm from his car off. He got in and got his seat belt on. Once he placed his stuff on the passenger seat he turned the key and drove until he ran into a red stop light. His book fell off the seat so he reached out to pick it up. As he sat straight he realized someone crossing and noticed she seem familiar. Her long black hair in two odangos. He heard someone beeping and turned to see the light was now green. The girl was gone when he turned back to see where she was.

/

After a few hours later Usagi let a sigh out, school was over for the day. She was walking with Minako, Rei and Makoto to the gate.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan I'm sure you passed, you did study didn't you?" Minako raised a brow as she stared at Usagi interrogation her.

Rei shook her head and turned to Minako. "Just leave her she was probably busy goofing off with Seiya."

"I heard my name, I hope you girls were talking good about me."

They turned and saw Seiya coming their way smoothing his hand through his hair. He saw Usagi and smiled, "Odango give me a kiss, I'm feeling lonely already."

Usagi pushed her bangs out of her face and turned her head slightly to look at Seiya. "Sure you are…"

Seiya turned himself completely around and grabbed Usagi's wrist , pulling her hard against his body, as his other hand grabbed the back of her head and smashed their lips together. Usagi gasped into the kiss, meeting it opened mouth as she kissed back hard as well. She lifted her hands to grab onto Seiya's shoulders. Her knees trembled and she blushed slightly. Seiya slowly pulled away staring at her with a grin on his face. Usagi's heart beat was calming again and she let out a deep breath. No matter how many times Seiya kissed her she always got the same reaction as if it were their first kiss which made her feel better about their relationship.

"Aghh there they go again.." Rei mumbled, as she turned to Minako and Makoto.

Seiya heard Rei and turned to her with grin. "Pftt why don't you turn over there." He wiggled his eyebrows and cocked his head towards some guy coming their way.

Rei saw someone coming their way in the corner of her eye. She turned to around and saw her new boyfriend there. "Kosuke!" She ran into his arm and wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't know you were going to come for me today."

The guy smiled to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Well I got out early so I came for you." The guy had short brown hair similar to Mamoru's, he wore a navy blue blazer with normal black jeans. He wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled her face in his neck and gave him a cheeky grin. Her long hair fell over her face and she smiled, Kosuke lifted his right hand and pushed her hair back behind her ear that leaned his head upward and kissed her.

Minako and Makoto stared at the couples in front of them. Makoto laughed nervously as she remembered she was supposed to meet up with Motoki at the arcade. "I have to go, Matoki is waiting for me. We're going out to eat.."

Minako gave her a sly smile and giggled. "You two have been going out a lot lately.. Is something going on between you two." she pressed her elbow to her side and she smiled.

"I uhh.." Makoto's face turned to a royal red color as she heard Minako. "I.. well we might become official one day, but for now I have to go so we can be ready. Bye you guys." she waved and ran off.

"Ready?" Minako let a sigh out since she was still the only one single. She was always busy with singing and her friends that she didn't find time to go out or anything. Her last date was a year ago and it ended up bad since she would always cancel because of her singing career.

Seiya noticed Minako seem a bit sad and let Usagi go as he walked over to Minako's side. "Cheer up, Odango will keep you company tomorrow since I'm going to be busy at the recording studio. Me and the lights have to go meet this other singer and create a song together. You can borrow her for a while." he winked at her and laughed.

"Oi what does that mean! I can go with whoever I want, whenever I want!" Usagi yelled out.

A small chuckle left Seiya's lips when Usagi began yelling. "I know that, but I guess I just love you to much to want to share you." he said to himself. "Tomorrow I have to wake up early and head over to the studio so how about we spend the rest of the day together Odango."

Usagi smiled and grabbed his arm. "Can we go eat I'm hungry."

"I'm pretty hungry myself, I feel like eating some odangos" he teased.

"Well I'll see you guys later, I'm going with Kosuke." Rei waved goodbye as she left with her boyfriend.

Minako finally realized what Makoto meant by get ready. "I'm leaving too, I just remembered what I was supposed to do." she winked at Seiya and walked out the gate.

Usagi stared at her leave with a confused expression to why she had winked. She felt herself get pulled by the waist and noticed Seiya smiling at her. "Come on Odango, we can go we eat at the park or something."

"The park?"

"Yeah we can go buy some food and go eat over there. Let's go to the park we had out first date."

"Seiya it wasn't a date!"

Seiya chuckled. "Whatever you say." he grinned. Seiya placed his hand over Usagi's shoulder as they walked to a store a few blocks from there.  
>They walked inside and began to choose the food and snacks they wanted. Seiya got the drinks and carried everything to the counter. "You got everything you want?"he asked Usagi.<p>

"Hai, ummm wait I want this chocolate bar too." she got his and placed it over the counter with a smile. "Okay that's everything I want." she giggled.

Seiya got his wallet out and took out the money. "Here you go, keep the change." Seiya picked up the backs and headed for the door. They walked over to the park which had a lot of memories for them. Usagi decided to eat the chocolate bar as they walked. Once they got inside the park Usagi noticed it was lonely no one was around but them. "It's empty Seiya.."

Seiya shrugged at that. "Well who cares we're here to eat not to look at other people right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." she noticed a bench and ran to sit there. "Let's eat here, I'm starving!"

"How about we go eat over there." he pointed to a little table near a fountain.

"Umm okay then let's go." she got Seiya's arm and pulled him to walk faster.

Usagi sat on the seat as she took out all of the food from the bag. She set them up and separated her food and Seiya's. They began to eat until Usagi heard helicopters flying over. She ignored the noise at first until she noticed the noise getting louder. She saw five helicopters flying over the park carrying something big. They flew over the park and place a tent over it. It turned pitch black since the tent covered all the sunlight.

"S-Seiya " she couldn't see anything not even Seiya.

"Don't worry Odango I'm right here.."

Lights beamed over at them as two guys dressed in black suits appeared. One had dark brown hair, with blue eyes and seem pretty tall. The other had black curly hair with brown eyes and shorter then the other. The guy with black hair walked towards to Usagi and Seiya. "You two, must change now." he ordered.

He handed them a bag that had clothes in it. "Go change to the restroom, I will guide the girl since it's dark and we only have two flashlights." He turned to Seiya as he flashed the light into his face. "You follow him so you don't get lost in the darkness. He will guide you to the restroom."

Seiya nodded and got the bag that had the clothes. He followed the guy without asking anything.

"Seiya! Don't go!" Usagi yelled out.

"Don't worry odango I don't think they're going to hurt us. Let's just listen to them, let me just go change and I'll come back to you."

The guy with the brown eyes turned to Usagi who seem a bit scared. "Come on little lady, you need to change. I will not hurt you."

Usagi nodded and walked behind him. She saw him stop and turned to her. "We're here, the restroom is right there, you can take this flashlight so you don't hurt yourself."

Usagi got the bag along with the flashlight, she opened the door and walked in.

The guy stood outside the door guarding it. He didn't want her to leave without him noticing or someone walking in. He waited a couple of minutes until he finally heard the knob turn. He took a step forward and saw Usagi come out.

"I-I'm done changing.." she managed to spit out.

"Alright now follow me." he took the flashlight away from her and lead the way. The guy stopped and turned to Usagi. "Have a sit." he showed Usagi the seat and made sure she didn't fall due to the darkness. 'What's going on..' she though to herself.

She waited a few minutes till lights finally lid up, lights in the water fountain and lights on the grass. She noticed a stage in front to her and gasped as she saw Seiya, Taiki and Yaten standing there. Seiya wore his usual red suit and stared over at where Usagi was sitting. She wore a silver dressy sleeveless shirt and some black leather pants with knee high boots.

He got the microphone and stared out at her, he took a deep breath.

**English Lyrics**

"Chasin' after you, pursuing  
>That fragrance of you<br>No one will steal it  
>The fragrant star<p>

Memory is a corpuscle  
>Deeply in my heart, it's like a stain<br>Constantly stirred up  
>My heart, crazy me!<p>

Shooting stars glide out of the night sky  
>Bet on the glitter of the last one<br>I will find my way to you  
>This I promise earnestly<br>Shoutin' for my love  
>Shoutin' for your love<p>

Chasin' after you, over infinity  
>To search for that fragrance<br>No matter where it's hidden, the fragrance  
>Can't be shrouded<p>

Embracing you with my arms  
>Hold you in my arms, that is all<br>Although I imagine it, although I wish  
>Look up at the starry night!<p>

To my call to you  
>Can't you answer? I don't have a way<br>I want you to wait for me like that  
>We will meet for sure<br>Shoutin' for my love  
>Shoutin' for your love<p>

Usagi had heard that song about 4 years ago when he sang it to express his love for her. The day Shinshia sang with them trying to find Hinagiku. She smiled at the memories and wondered why Seiya had sang that song again.

They stopped to look at each other in the eyes, midnight against ocean. Seiya felt his heart beat at a fast pace, his hands began to sweat before anything he cleared his throat to say what he had planned to say "Odango.. I love you. This 4 years with you have been the best years of my life. How did you get such a cool guy like me? I don't really know." he teased. "But there is no words that can explain the love I have for you, no amount of number or expression. Explaining the love I have for you is like explaining why the sky is blue or why the grass is green. I want to spend the rest of my life with you..O-Od.. Usagi Tsukino will you marry me?"

She stared at him as her heart started racing fast as she heard that it felt as if her heart was lodged in her throat, pounding hard against the insides of her neck, craning her muscles and making the pain from every single heart beat beyond. "I-I .. I will!" she managed to get out.

"Yay!" people yelled from behind.

Usagi turned and saw all of her friends standing there, they were all dressed up. "You guys! Wait you all knew this was going to happen?"

Rei wore a short strapless red dress with red heels, Minako wore a white skirt and orange strapless shirt, Makoto wore black tights with a green short sleeve shirt and Ami wore a blue dress with her white heels. Rei and Makoto had brought their dates which were Kosuke and Motoki. Ami and Minako came together since they didn't have boyfriends.

"Congratulations Koneko-chan.."

Usagi noticed Michiru and Haruka standing there as well. Michiru had her classy turquoise dress with short sleeves and white earrings. Haruka wore a normal white suit with a little bit of blue in it. She felt good that she had changed since everyone was all dressed up.

When Seiya heard Usagi say I will he felt his body tense up, she had accepted and it brought him so much happiness. He finally got control of his body and jumped off the stage and ran to Usagi. He got her from the waist and held her close. He saw saw Haruka and everyone looking at them which only made him chuckle. "Everyone I present you my fiancee."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The only character I made up is Rei's boyfriend Kosuke. Motoki is from the anime in case you guys didn't know.<em>**


	3. With Body and Soul

_**I'm changing it to mature for this chapter**_

* * *

><p>Seiya took out a box that was in a shape of the a star. He opened it and took out the ring placing it on Usagi's finger. Everyone stared over at Seiya and Usagi with a feeling of awe as they witness that scene. Usagi stared at t he ring on her finger which has a shine to it. She noticed it had something inside the diamond. She tried to look closely and realized it had a moon and star inside of the ring. "What the..." she whispered to herself. Seiya noticed Usagi had seen the thing he had put inside the ring. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "The moon is you and I'm the star... the shooting star chasing after the moon eh" Seiya wanted to talk to her in private so he pulled her to the side when everyone got distracted by the food carts being pushed by some guys.<p>

Usagi and Seiya stood over by the corner talking as everyone else talked among themselves. Usagi stared out at everyone talking and smiled to herself, it seem peaceful which made her happy. She turned to Seiya and ran her fingers through his hair gently, sliding closer to him. "How did you do all of this?" Smiling, she rested her hand on his shoulder. "I mean it's a lot to do especially the giant tent .." Looking into his eyes, her breath caught in her throat. He affected her so deeply, it made her head swim.

"I'm Seiya Kou I can do anything and especially if it's for you." he smirked. He smiled at her as he caressed her cheek.

"Oh Seiya I love you.." she breathed, smiling in response to his own smile. Leaning closer to him, ever so slowly, she pressed her lips gently against his. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on tightly, allowing the kiss to linger .Usagi's kiss shocked him. She held onto him and he liked it. He wrapped his arms around her waist for a few seconds before she pulled away in which he released her. Pulling away, her face flush, she dropped her gaze. "I'm glad I met you Seiya" Taking a deep breath, she said, "but .. ." before she could finish she noticed her parents there. Her eyes shot wide open and ran to them. "Mama!"

Usagi's mother giggled and felt Usagi hug her. She patted her on the head and smiled. "Usagi I'm so happy for you." Usagi's father came from behind and smiled at Usagi. "We are happy that you're getting married. When Kou came over tot he house and ask for your hand I will admit I wanted to hurt him for taking my little girl away but I know you have to live your own life."

Seiya walked closer to them and saw Usagi's parents and brother there. Usagi seem like she was about to cry which made Seiya chuckled. "Odango don't cry.." he got Usagi in his arms and smiled as she rested her head on his chest. She moved away from him. "I feel.. I feel happy around you." He took a deep breath, he'd never had to share anything like this with anyone else especially in front of her parents. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out what exactly he'd say, how he'd put what he was feeling in his heart. "Odango, I'm always happy when I'm around you . You.. You are absolutely the kindest and most caring person I've ever met. Please bear with me. I've never felt this way before. I don't exactly know how to express what I'm feeling, I know I'm not perfect but I will give all of my life to keep you happy." He held out his hand to her.

Usagi's smile grew wider as he declared himself. "Oh, Seiya…" Placing her hand in his, she gripped it tightly. Leaning in, she kissed him, pressing her forehead against his. "I do want to be with you. I do." Pulling her head back, she squeezed his hands. "You are cocky, you are a jerk and you are wanted by many girl but I still love you because you are also kind, romantic and you have a big heart." Trying to reassure him, she kissed him again. "So know that I will always stand by your side no matter what the problems we have" Pressing her face against his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him, eyes closed.

Seiya turned to Usagi's father who was standing in front of them hugging his wife. "Sir I would like to thank you for giving me her hand in marriage. I swear on my life that I will always keep her safe and protect her with my life."

Usagi's father laughed and nodded. "I have a feeling you will, but if you don't I will hurt you. You're stealing my little girl so make sure not a sigle tear run downs her cheek." he scratched behind his head and shook his head. "Forget the last part, knowing Usagi she will cry over the last piece of food."

Usagi glared over her father. "Oi! What does that mean!"

Seiya chuckled and pulled Usagi away, "If you'll excuse us we're going to talk about a few things and talk to the rest of the people here."

"Yeah go ahead you two."

Seiya pulled Usagi with him and walked over to the water fountain which had lights in it. Usagi stared at all of the colors and seem amazed on how Seiya could do that.

He wrapped his arms around her waist again and held her close to him, "I hope you like that," he whispered, "I tried to figure out which colors you would want" He put his hand under her chin again and kissed her, "Look who just showed up" He gave her hand a soft squeeze.

Mamoru walked in and noticed everyone there, Seiya had invited him since he knew Mamoru was someone important to Usagi and she would be happy if he came too.

As she turned to see who it was a small shiver went down her spine, and she was again acutely aware of him.. "Oh look Mamo-chan is here." Shrugging helplessly, she flashed a small smile. "I'm going to go talk to him okay?"

Seiya nodded and let her go.

She ran to Mamoru and smiled. Mamoru stared at her noticing how happy she was just by looking at her eyes. "I heard you're getting married." Blushing, she smiled up at him. "Yeah, It was a big surprised but I'm really happy and excited. I really love Seiya.."

"I'm sure you do, I'm happy for you." he walked over to some table set there. "Come on let's sit here." He got her hand and pulled her to the her hand from his, she clasped them together in her lap. Looking down, she said, "I'm glad we can still talk and be friends even after everything." Raising her head back up, she hesitantly touched his cheek. "You're someone special to me, you're my past love and I want you happy too."

He sighed and looked into her eyes as she spoke of the past. He looked away for a second taking a deep breath, "I'mm glad, you're someone special to me too but I have to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Have you seen any strange things lately? Or had any weird dreams about the past?" He hadn't realized Usagi was a bit uncomfortable speaking about those things.

Usagi smiled a bit, "Well no not really. I used to see someone crying but I never had weird dreams. Don't you remember when I went to your apartment last year telling you about the girl I kept seeing."She let a sigh out and turned to him. "But ever since Seiya decided to spend more time with me I haven't seen her. It's as if I was just seeing that from being lonely or something." She blushed and looked away.

Mamoru cleared his throat and turned around. "Yeah that was probably the reason why, I just came to see if you were still seeing stuff and to congratulate you on getting married. I can't stay any longer I'm sorry but enjoy yourself tonight." He got her hand and kissed it. "I'll talk to you later."

Seiya noticed Mamoru leaving and walked over to Usagi. "You two seem got really close, should I be jealous" he teased

Usagi wound her arms around his neck as she kissed him, letting her body melt into his. As the kiss broke, she kept her arms around him. "Hmm what do you think?." Pressing her lips against his once more, she let it deepen into a full, emotional kiss. Slipping out of his arms, she pressed her hand against his cheek. "Hopefully that answered you question"

Dropping her hand, she turned back towards the people there. Everyone seem to be laughing and talking. The scouts had all kept in touch and met up at 3 times a week just to hang out . "I hope everyone is having a great time." Sighing, she flashed a smile at him. "Come. There is much to be done, and we have to talk to everyone!" Squeezing his hand, she whispered, "Thank you. For everything." Releasing his hand, she started to walk to the scouts.

~~~~~~~~  
>A couple hours later<br>~~~~~~~~

Everyone began to leave and thanks Seiya for inviting them. They congratulated Usagi and Seiya for their engagement as well. Seiya wrapped his arm around Usagi's shoulder as they walked out. "Seiya what about the mess there? The tables and the trash?"

Seiya chuckled and took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it I hired someone to clean that up and they will also take off the tent around it. So how about we go home already. It's pretty late."

Once they stepped out of the tent Usagi noticed it was dark and knew Seiya was right. "Seiya why don't we go back to the apartment with Yaten and Taiki?"

"I don't think they are coming to the apartment tonight. Taiki said he wanted to go visit the Princess and inform her of the wedding. I told him I would do it myself but he insisted saying he missed her and wanted to see her."

"Oh... well I guess it's just the two of us" she got her arm around Seiya's as they walked back to the apartment.

/

Seiya opened the door and walked inside. He felt it a bit lonely but he enjoyed being alone with Usagi. He decided to go make something to eat and walked over to the kitchen. "Odango why don't you put a movie on.."

Usagi nodded and went to put a movie on. She went to look which she would prefer and noticed a comedy movie she loved. Seiya got some cans of soda and a bag of chips. He walked over to the sofa with Usagi next to him. He got the can of soda as he opened it, the can exploded and sprayed both of them with soda. "Ahh Seiya look what you did now! I'm all sticky!"

Seiya began to laugh and noticed Usagi's face filled with soda. He leaned in and licked her face. "Hmm tasty"

Usagi pushed him off and giggled. "Oh shut up!"

Seiya stood up and took his shirt off since it was all wet. "I'm going to shower, why don't you do that same."

Usagi nodded. "Now that Yaten isn't home I can hog our bathroom" she smirked.

"Hai,Hai, I'll used the bathroom in my room."

Seiya walked over to his room and into the bathroom. He took his clothes off and placed them on the hanger by the door. He let his hair down and turned the water on. He slowly got in the shower as he closed the door. He let the water fall over his head and onto his body. He began to wash his body as he smiled just thinking that Usagi was now his fiancee. Once he was finally cleaned he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked over to the kitchen assuming Usagi was still taking a shower so he didn't mind walking around with just a towel.

"S-Seiya?"

Seiya turned around and noticed Usagi standing behind him. "Odango! why are you.. I mean I though you were still taking a shower." He stared at her from head to toe. She only had a towel wrapped around her body too. Her hair was all down and dripping wet. Usagi felt a bit weird but she was going to get married to him so it didn't really matter. "

"I was thirsty and came to get a drink, I was going to take it to the room as I changed.."

"Oh well you said you were going to hog the bathroom so I assume you would take long so I chose to air dry"he smirked.

Usagi shook her head and walked past him until she tripped and brought him down with her. Seiya landed on top of her and stared at her for a couple of minutes. "Odango.. you look really beautiful even with no odangos.." he grinned. Seiya looked into his Odango's eyes and saw the fear, as well as desire. Slowly he leaned forward until their lips touched in a soft kiss. Seiya broke the soft kiss and opened his eyes to find Usagi's eyes still closed. "Odango…"

Her eyes fluttered open only look into the dark blue pools of Seiya's eyes.  
>"I don't want to rush this Odango… "<p>

Without a second thought she crushed her lips to his in a passionate kiss that soon became a war of tongues. They kissed until they could not breath and broke apart. Seiya rested his forehead on Usagi's as they both took deep breathes and stared into each other eyes.  
>"I want to be yours Seiya…make me yours… please."<br>"Odango… I love you so much, but are you sure?"  
>"Yes… make love to me Seiya." he wondered for a minute and knew she was soon going to become his bride so he figured why not. He would treat her right and stop whenever she wanted. Seiya quickly gather Usagi up into his arms bridal style as he turned around to carry her to bed. As he carried her he kissed her and even when he sat her down on the bed the kissing did not stop. He slowly pulled away and stared at her. "You will be mine in soul and body.."<p>

Usagi nodded and gave him a nervous smile since it was her first time. Usagi slowly took her towel off which exposed her two creamy tan breasts, the nipples stood erect with excitement. Usagi let the towel drop to the floor as she heard Seiya mutter "perfect." He gazed down at her, at the way she was offering herself to him and knew he would respect her until the day of the wedding. "Odango.. are you sure, we can wait until the day of the wedding."

Usagi turned away and felt herself blush. "I.. well we are going to get married and I want this.. don't you?"

Seiya got her hands and kissed them. "Yes of course I do but I don't want to disrespect you. You did say you wanted this so.." He pushed her back and began to kiss her around the neck. Her hands were now resting on his shoulders, fingers clasping him. As he kissed her neck, letting his tongue trail over the soft skin, he felt her fingers tangle in his hair. He almost froze with this contact, the sensations running through his body almost overloading his mind.

Now he could see, only too clearly, the rosy tinge to her pale skin. Obviously when she blushed it did cover all her body. His hand slid lower, down to her breast, moving outwards to slip underneath so he could cup its fullness. He lightly brushed his thumb across her nipple, delighted as it hardened immediately under his touch as Usagi gasped and he could feel her body shudder. Her other arm rose to cross over her chest, her head turning with embarrassment.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered into her hair, placing a soft kiss there, just holding her, lightly stroking her hair. "Everything about you is so beautiful."

"Seiya," she breathed, and he felt her arms tighten about him as she relaxed against him.

Seiya felt his erection and knew it was now or never. He hadn't been with any woman since he got a male body. She would be his first and wondered how it would feel. Seiya got off her as he slowly ran his finger down her stomach and between her legs. He had seen a bit of hentai because of some guys in his class. He began to rub his finger by her clit and inside her. Usagi let a small noise out as she felt Seiya do that.

He suckled greedily upon her youthful breast, eyes closed, pressing his face into that warmth. He inhaled deeply and smelt the musky aroma, a scent that went straight to his groin as he realized what it was. He lifted his head from the nipple he'd been pleasuring and hungrily turned to the other which was ready and waiting for his eager was moaning softly now, he could feel her hands running over his shoulders and down his back, up to his head, pulling him in closer and closer, her lips mouthing against his hair. His hand between her legs began to noticed it was getting wet. He lifted his hand and knew she was ready for him to go inside her now.

"Odango, are you okay.."

"Y-Yes.." she opened her legs knowing what was going to happen next.

He felt her hands running up and down his spine, holding his waist as she pushed her hips up to meet his. Usagi also moved so when he lowered himself he could feel that his erection was no longer cushioned on her belly but fully resting between her parted legs, the tip touching hot, moist flesh that immediately made him ache with the need to plunger forward. He knew he couldn't it plunge it in deep since it would probably hurt her. "You can tell me if it hurts.."

Usagi nodded as she bit her lips. Seiya couldn't help it anymore, part of him just wanted to go inward. He pushed inwards, feeling the softened flesh part against his intrusion, then a slight resistance as no more than a couple of centimeters slid within. He felt her tense up and hold her breath. She got her arms on his shoulder and she closed her eyes shut. As he pulled out he noticed her breath out and a bit more relaxed. He repeated the action as he went in and out of her slowly until he realized she began to enjoy it.

He withdrew fully and slowly kissed all the way down Usagi's body from neck to breast, down ribs and across stomach, dropping kisses to her thighs with no more than a soft touch of lips to her glistening mound which made her start.

Usagi enjoyed it and felt she could give back. She pushed him off and got on top of him. "Um.. I think I should do something.. I mean I don't know much but.." Seiya got his hand behind her neck and pulled her in to kiss her. "Odango you don't have to do anything, this is already giving me something.."

Usagi bit her lips as she sat on his grind. She felt a sting as she sat on it. Seiya knew it would be too much for Usagi so he sat up, he wrapped his arms underneath her and lifted her up to sit on his lap. She let a small gasp out as she opened her leg inserting his dick inside. "Damn it.. you feel so good.. and warm.." he grunted at every motion. Looking up her body he could see she had her eyes closed, lips partly opened as she moaned and gasped with pleasure at his touch. He couldn't prevent the smile that graced his full lips at that sight. She was completely beautiful, almost glowing in her pleasure.

He leant down and kissed her neck, breathing against her skin as he continued to move gently. He was really struggling now. He wanted to do much more things to her, so much things he had seen on those Hentai videos but was glad with what he was getting. He never knew how good it felt to have sex with got him more aroused.

Seiya stopped and tried to catch his breath. Usagi rested her head on his shoulder as she let go of his neck. He then got her off and stood up, pulling Usagi with him. "Odango.. just work with me here okay..." he wanted to try something and hoped Usagi wouldn't mind.

Chuckling softly, he lifted one of Usagi's legs and put it over his shoulder so it rested down his back and then grinned broadly. Ah, that was the angle he needed. He inserted his dick inside of her and began pounding her hard and fast. He began panting as he felt himself about to cum. "I-I'm about to cum.." he spitted out.

"S-Seiya.. I can't.." she was getting tired of being like that even though she was enjoying it. Seiya decided to pick both her legs up, Usagi wrapped her legs around his waste as Seiya slammed her against the wall. He kissed her quickly before shoving himself quickly deep inside of her. He began to move, thrusting in and out of her tight pussy, gaining momentum as each second passed. His breathing came in huffs, his eye lids half closing into a lustful gaze at the girl he had up against the wall. "Nng…you're so…tight, …" He moaned into her ear, sliding a hand up to cup on of her dug her fingernails into his back as she held onto him. Moans and whimpers escaped from her. Her head rested against the wall as she basked in the feeling.

He sucked on her lower lip as he pounded deep within her, sending waves of extreme pleasure throughout her felt a little dizzy, his vision blurring slightly, he was getting close. He bent his head down to bite at her collar bones, up to her neck and then down to her shoulder, leaving little red bite marks on her delicate skin.

"…I love you so much…" He whimpered into her shoulder.

"I love you too… ." She whispered as she pressed her body as close to his as was physically possible, it wouldn't be much longer until she came. She could feel herself contract tightly around him. Everything was becoming too much for her.

Seiya took the hint and breathed in her ear, "I'm cumming .." He went as fast as he could into her, feeling the heat in him rise to a crest, forcing a very loud moan out of him. His body shuddered as he came inside of her, his knees nearly buckling on him. He pressed himself into her, trying to hold them both up. Which wasn't exactly easy for him, as he felt like all his energy had left him. He panted hard, barely taking in any air. Usagi felt something inside of her as she came with him. She let a sigh out as she felt Seiya carry her to the bed. He slowly got out of her and noticed she was dripping. He felt tired and laid beside her in bed. He turned to her and kissed her tenderly as he cuddled with her. Seiya turned to look at her and noticed she had fallen asleep, her cheeks were rosy and she seem tired.

Seiya got his arms over her and rested his head on her chest. He noticed he was covered in sweat and decided to take a shower while she slept. He knew Taiki and Yaten wouldn't come home so no one would see her like that. He still decided to get a towel and put it over her body since she was naked. He stared at her one one time and kissed her on the cheek.


	4. Hanging out?

**A/N:**_I feel the need to say something right now. Well my stories are usually full of mystery, so you might assume some stuff is going to happen but you could be wrong or right considering I like to twist stuff. I've said it on my bio I like to twist things. Another thing is, be patient I may not explain things on one chapter and that's because I'm leaving it for the next chapter. On that note I will continue the story now._

* * *

><p>Seiya stared down and noticed something on his dick. His eyes shot open as he saw it had a bit of blood on it. He turned back to where Usagi laid and noticed a red stain on the towel between her legs. He raised his hand against his head and sat on the bed. 'She was a virgin... she didn't say anything..' He stared at her rosy cheeks and smiled. "My Odango.. why didn't you say anything?" he whispered to himself. He decided to let her keep sleeping as he went to shower. He turned the water on and waited for the water to heat up a bit. Once it was the right temperature he got in. He rested his head against the wall while the water ran down his body. He began washing every part of his body wondering what he would tell Usagi now. She had taken his virginity as well which made it more special for him.<p>

Usagi heard the water running and slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and felt a bit of pain between her legs. She smiled to herself as she realized she had just made love to Seiya. She noticed a towel over her body but no Seiya around. She felt tired and decided to keep sleeping for a while, slowly closing her eyes she feel asleep again.

Seiya was done taking a shower and stepped out. He got a towel and wrapped it around his body. 'I should make her take a shower before we go to sleep.. especially with the blood she has..' he though to himself. He turned to the bathtub and turned the water on.

As the water ran he walked over to wake Usagi up.

"Odango.." he whispered in her ear. "Wake up.."

Usagi woke up to Seiya's voice and turned to him. "What is it?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"I think you should take a nice warm bath before we go to sleep."

Usagi sat up and nodded. "Yeah you're probably right." She slowly got off the bed until Seiya got her hand.

"Odango wait.."

She turned back to him and wondered what was wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were a virgin.." he mumbled.

Usagi sat down next to him and wondered why he was asking that. "I.. well I thought you knew. You kept saying we could wait until marriage so I assume it was because you knew I was a ...virgin."

"I always though that Mamoru-san and you..well you know."

Usagi shook her head and rested her head against his chest. "We got close to once when he took me to this fancy party at a hotel but I wasn't ready.. I guess I was just waiting for you."

Seiya couldn't help smile when he heard that. ".. This was my first time too.. ."

Usagi stared up at him and smiled. "Really? I was your first?"

Seiya laughed and nodded. "Hai.." after a few minutes of laughing he realized something important. "Wait..." His expression turned sheepish as he stared at her. "Odango.. I-I'm sorry.."

Usagi stood up worried on what he was about to say next. "Why are you sorry Seiya?"

"It all happened so fast, it was my first time and I guess it was all special that I forgot to get one of those things."

Usagi had no idea what he was talking about. She stood in front of him and ran her finger down his chest. "Seiya relax and think what you're saying because you make no sense."

Seiya got her hands and held them tight. "I forgot to get those things, the condoms. I didn't wear one and I know that people are supposed to use protection.."

Usagi giggled as she kissed his forehead. "Oh Seiya.. I knew you weren't wearing one. I didn't want you to wear one since this is my first time and I'm prepared to handle anything with you. It's not like we're going to do anything with anyone else RIGHT? oh and If I end up pregnant, it would be Chibiusa. I love you Seiya and I wanted to give myself in body and soul. I didn't want anything between you and me especially that plastic. I'm not saying I hope I'm pregnant though I mean.."

Seiya stood up and wrapped his arms around her before she could finish. He squeezed her tight, after a few minutes he stared down. "Why are you such an amazing person.. how did I get so lucky to meet you. You don't know the feeling I get everyday knowing you're mine, you are actually mine and I'm not dreaming. I have a future with you and an amazing future daughter. You risk your life for others and for Earth, you're unselfish and I love that about you. There won't be a day where I don't tell you how much I love you."

"S-Seiya.."

Seiya grinned and let her go. "Go take that bath now." he pushed her to the bathroom and closed the door for her.

**Out In Space.**

"I finally found you.." A woman voice spoke.

"You finally came, I see you heard my voice." a deep voice spoke.

"I didn't come to talk, you said you would help me get revenge. That is the only reason I came." The woman spoke, she pushed her white hair out of her face as she stared at the person on the floor.

"Silence I will not allow you to speak to me like that, I have greater power than you and could easily kill you right now."

"I will speak any way I want, why did I even bother coming." The woman turned her back and began walking away.

"You can leave or you can accept my power to take your revenge. Without it you will perish, you know that don't you. That is why you have not taken your revenge after all this years."

The woman stopped knowing he was right. She stared at the floor and then to him. "What's in it for you?"

He was nothing but a shadow in a purple robe. The only thing visible was his yellow eyes and nothing else. "I get to take over while you get your revenge."

"Hmm tempting I don't care for power my sister did but not me. I just want revenge for her so I accept." she grinned.

"Perfect.."

**Back On Earth  
><strong>

The next day Mamoru walked over to the park hoping to get some fresh air. He sat on the bench as he stared at the clouds. 'Why did I call in sick today.. what's going on with me..'

"Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru turned to find Usagi standing there."Usako what are you doing here?"

"I was going to the store to buy some food before Minako-chan comes over to the apartment. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted some fresh air, I don't know what's wrong actually."

Usagi sat next to him and smiled. "Tell me what's wrong, I'm here for you."

Mamoru chuckled and nodded. "I can't explain I just feel like somethings is going to happen. I also feel like I know something but I can't remember what it is."

"How about we spend the day together maybe that will take your mind off things. You can join Minako-chan and me."

Mamoru stood up and shook his head. "No I'm fine go have fun."

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" she yelled as she stood up. She got his arm and pulled him while she started walking down the park. Mamoru gave up and followed her. He let a sigh out but he knew Usagi wasn't the type to leave someone while they seem sad.

/

Seiya waited for Taiki and Yaten to return at the studio. He checked his watch and noticed someone walking outside in the hallway. He walked over to see who was outside and noticed a guy standing there, his green _eyes_ were bright with enthusiasm.

"Can I help you?" Seiya asked.

The guy walked in and turned to Seiya. "Where are the rest?" he noticed Seiya had a confused look on his face and realized he forgot to introduce himself. "I'm the guy who's supposed to make a song with you three, but I see no one else is here."

Seiya scratched behind his head and knew they must look unprofessional. "They will be coming shortly they just had to go do something. We can get started now though."

"Alright then" his green eyes shifted to the door as someone walked in. "Oh so I see you have finally arrived."

Taiki and Yaten walked in and heard the guy talk. "And you are?" Yaten asked.

"I'm Kaitou , and you two are from the Three Lights right?"

Taiki nodded and walked over to him. "I'm Taiki Kou and this is Yaten Kou. You already meet Seiya Kou."

Kaitou chuckled as he realized the pun to the Three lights name. "You guys are pretty funny, so how about we get started I don't have all day."

/

Usagi-chan!Open Up!" Minako yelled as she knocked on the door.

Usagi ran to open the door and saw the happy blonde standing there. "Minako-chan you're here."

"Sorry I'm a bit late I kind of woke up..late.." she began to giggle as she walked inside. "So you ready for movies and junk food all day long!"

Mamoru chuckled a bit, "I see you girls haven't changed that much." He rubbed his nose slightly. He moved from his kneel into a sitting position, indian style.

"Mamoru-san you're here?" Minako asked surprised.

"Yeah I told him to come over, I couldn't leave him alone at the park." she watched Minako sitting down next Mamoru and pick up some snacks. Minako nodded her head as she talked. "Oh well the more people the better, so what movie are we going to watch?" she asked and leaned her head back against the wall behind her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind." Usagi paused for a second and turned to Minako, "How about a romantic movie, wait I doubt Mamo-chan wants to watch that a funny one where that girl does that one thing wait I don't know." She said with a shrug as she leaned back against the wall.

Minako laughed at Usagi and stood up. "I guess I'll pick one." she walked over to the box full of movies.

Usagi decided to help out and stood up to get the drinks along with the chips in a bowl. She tried to reach the top cabinet but instead dropped everything to the floor. She gasped and took a few steps back which caused her to bump into the table causing the soda to fall and spill. She began walking and searching for stuff to clean up and fix it.

Mamoru watched carefully as she walked around the apartment, nimble feet barely making a sound as she did so. She was slow, taking in everything. She was also beautiful with the pale sunlight making brilliant markings on the contour lines of her face. A couple years ago he would've had to have her repeat what she said, but knowing her for even the little time he did he had trained his ears to pick up everything when she talked. Even though his heart pounded a bit louder at the end. She was so…innocent. She couldn't have had any idea what would happen.

He stood up and walked towards her, setting his larger hands on her frantic smaller ones. He left one there, letting the other brush a few short strands of hair behind her ear. "Usako why don't you go help Minako-chan pick a movie. I'll clean this and set everything up."

_I can always count on Mamo-chan,_ she thought, a slight smile spreading across her lips. She wandered deeper into the familiar apartment of her future husband. There was a tiny sigh before she breathed in deeply. "H-Hai, I'm so clumsy. I really need to start paying attention to what I do and try to not drop anything. I mean I can't be making a mess like this everywhere I go.." Even though she had grown up a bit, Usagi still spoke quickly when she felt guilty about something, like she did when she was a young teenager.

She ran over to where Minako was and helped her pic out a movie. "This one!" Minako-chan yelled. She handed it over to Usagi and ran back to the sofa. Usagi sat between Mamoru and Minako, and pressed play.

~~~~~~~~  
><strong><em>Few hours later...<em>  
><strong>~~~~~~~~

It was already getting late and the table was full of trash from wrappers. Usagi had fallen asleep on Mamoru's lap as Minako slept beside them. Mamoru kept watching the television until Minako woke up and rubbed her eyes. She turned to Mamoru and noticed Usagi sleeping. "I must have fallen asleep, what time is it?" she checked her watch and noticed it was 10 pm. "Oh wow time flew after eating, laughing and watching movies huh." she giggled and yawned. "I better be going home now."

Mamoru nodded. "I would walk you to the door but Usako is sleeping on my lap and I don't want to wake her up."

"You're not leaving yet?"

"No I'm going to clean everything before I leave, you can leave don't worry about it."

Smiling, she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry."

"Hai thank you so much." She placed her hand against her bag. She yawned heavily as she walked, her feet dragging slightly as she walked. "Tell Usagi I'll call her tomorrow." She closed to the door and left. 'I wonder if Seiya would mind them being alone..' she knew it was none of her business and chose to leave it alone.

Mamoru stared at the sleeping Usagi on his lap and smiled to himself. he ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheeks."Thank you usako, you are the only one who cares, you are truely my family" he whispered.

Seiya saw Minako leave as he got home. He noticed the door unlocked and walked in. He walked in the living room and saw Mamoru touching Usagi. "Mamoru-san." Glancing at him, taking in every detail, which made jealousy stir inside of him. "What are you doing here and why was the front door open?"

Mamoru turned and saw Seiya standing there, he never heard the door open. "Usako invited me over. You know you can't say no to her." he chuckled.

Seiya smiled and nodded. "Yeah you're right, let me take her off you." He walked over to pick up Usagi and carried her to her room. He walked back into the living room and saw Mamoru cleaning up the table. "You can leave it, I'll clean it." He walked over to the kitchen and got two cans of soda out. "Here drink one with me." he handed it over to Mamoru and grinned.

Mamoru nodded and opened it. "I hope you don't think anything of today, I was feeling down and Usako didn't want me to be alone.. she really is the only family I have."

Seiya shook his head and walked next to Mamoru. "I trust her, don't over think stuff. I know you're someone important in her life so you're always welcome here." He smiled to himself at the though of him having a conversation with someone who he would assume hated him for taking Usagi away. He looked up towards Mamoru, and could feel all of his star seed's energy flowing inside him. He just kept thinking about how much he loved her, and how lost he'd be without her.

Mamoru noticed Seiya was lost in his thoughts and put the can down. "I'll be going now, thank Usako when she wakes up." He waved goodbye as he walked out. 'When I'm close to her I feel something but it's not that feeling I get when I see her in my dreams.. Assuming that's even her.' he stood outside the apartment and stared out at the window. "Usako.. I don't think that's you in my dreams.." he whispered to himself as he started walking home.

Yaten and Taiki noticed Mamoru staring up at the window. They turned to each other wondering what he was doing until they saw him start walking.

"What do you think he was doing here?" Yaten asked.  
>"One way to find out, come on let's go with Seiya."<br>"Hai.."

Usagi began to move and fell off the bed. "Ahh!" She woke up and noticed she was in her room. "How did I get in my room.. did Mamo-chan carry me here?" She stood up and slowly walked to the living room. She peaked out and saw Yaten and Seiya talking. 'When did they get home and where's Mamo-chan.' She cleared her throat and noticed the two turn to her. "Umm where did Mamo-chan go?"

Seiya smiled and walked over to her. He planted a quick kiss on the top of her head before she looked up at him. His smile faltered when he saw the worry evident in them. "He went home, he said he didn't want to wake you up. Oh and he said thanks." He reached out and wrapped his around her shoulders, hugging her more tightly to his chest. He loved how she fit just right against his chest, and the way the light hit her large blue eyes when she looked up at him.

It felt so natural as his hands wrapped around hers. For a moment, Usagi just stood in his embrace. She felt the warmth of his chest, the scent of his cologne, she let out a sweet sigh. "I missed you today." She giggled a bit, a girlish blush rising to her cheeks.

"I missed you today too."

His voice was soothing as he reassured her. Usagi's worry seemed to fade away as she lit up with his confidence. Sometimes, all she needed was to talk to him. With a trusting nod, she leaned into him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck.

Yaten rolled her eyes and left them alone. She went to Taiki's room and found him taking his shirt off.

"Hmm nice, nice," she grinned

Taiki turned and saw Yaten standing by the doorway. Taiki blinked rapidly, he felt a bit sleepy since they hadn't slept the night before. He kept seeing stuff a bit blurry considering he was tired.

Yaten walked over to him and yawned."Let's go to sleep together, yeah?" She leaned her cheek into his palm. "I'm really tired and sleepy right now. I also want to sleep with you, in your arms." She whispered the last part, feeling completely shy and hesitant.

Dropping her hand down to his neck, she pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "Just for tonight I doubt Seiya and Usagi would mind."

"I doubt they would mind that as well." He looked at her, and laughed a bit, "Of course we can sleep together tonight. Let's sleep in here, my bed is ready and I rather not intrude Usagi's side of the room." He lifted his forehead from hers and kissed hers gently. "Go get your pajama so we can sleep already." He smiled at her. He let out a light cough. He'd been trying to hold them in as to not worry her, but his attempts failed.

Yaten frowned at his cough, severely bothered by his cold"Are you getting sick?" She wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his back. "I'll take care of you all night. Let me go change and check if there's any medicine." Coming around, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Smiling, she left the room and walked over to the kitchen. She noticed Seiya and Usagi were now sitting on the sofa. 'We haven't told Seiya about our visit with the Princess...' she shrugged and decided on telling him in the morning.

/

Kaitou walked over to his room. He felt the ball on top of his table lighting up.

"You have finally returned." A soft voice spoke.

"Yes, It was a long day. How was your day, did you dins out anything?" he asked.

"I have not been able to move around. I think it's time to finally reveal myself before it's to late. Once he attacks I won't be able to help her."

Kaitou sat down on the bed and nodded. "I know, I will do anything you tell me to do. I owe you my life and have a lot to thank you for."

"Do not think about that, I was glad to do it. I just thank you for helping me. Tomorrow I will make my move.."

/

Usagi cuddled with Seiya on the sofa as they watch television. "Seiya how did today go?"

"It went great, I haven't been in the studio since a long time so it felt great. Writing music and trying to come up with the melody."

Usagi noticed something in Seiya's eyes. A spark as he talked about the studio and what he was doing. She knew he loved writing and singing. "Seiya why don't you just start home studies and start doing your concerts again?"

Seiya surprised by her suggestion stared at her. "No, I want to be with you in school. It's not like my career or the studio is leaving anywhere." he chuckled and began to tickle her.

She began to giggle as Seiya tickled her. "Seiya!" she tried to push him off but instead began to laugh. "Stop it please!" she begged as she laughed. He stopped as gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Odango I'm fine the way I am. I get to do commercials and I still get to record like today."

Usagi nodded, she remembered how it was before. She would barely get to see him anymore. "As long as you're okay with that then it's fine with me Seiya." she got the bowl in front of them and began to eat some odangos. Her eyes shot open when she saw the commercial on the television. "Oh look it's your commercial Seiya."

Seiya smiled until he realized what commercial it was. "W-Why don't we change it I really don't want to see it, it's embarrassing."

Usagi giggled. "No I want to watch it", she was about to put an odango in her mouth when she saw a girl kiss Seiya on the commercial. She stared at the screen for a few minutes and then down to her bowl.

"O-Odango..." Seiya asked a bit scared.

"That's why you wanted me to change it.."

Seiya let a sigh out. "I tried telling you the day it was recorded. Remember that day I was going to tell you about something that ruined my day and you said just don't talk about it. Let it go Seiya, it's best to think happy things... that's what you said so I could never tell you. That kiss wasn't written on the script or else I would have never done it. Since it was already done and they really liked it, so they decided to use it.."

Usagi nodded and stayed quiet for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath, she said, "So .. that kiss.. what did you feel?"

Seiya looked at her as she said those words. It was a questioning look. How on earth could she ask him that? "Odango it was nothing.."

Biting her lip, she turned away. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to wipe away the feeling of exhaustion that was creeping on her. Taking a deep breath, she stated,"Oh.. okay...I'm going to put this bowl in the kitchen now.." she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Seiya let a sigh out and quickly got up. He kissed her cheek and spun her around. "Do you know how beautiful you look in the moonlight? You look like a goddess. Absolutley breathtaking." He smiled at her. "Odango I love you.."

She wrapping her arms around his neck. "S-Seiya.. it's just everyone wants you an-"

He leaned up and quieted her with a kiss. Has he slowly let her go he got a grin on his face. "That was a kiss of love, passion.. a kiss only you will get. I can't promise you that other girls won't attack me but I'll try my very best to keep them away. The only girl I want is you."

Usagi got light blush as she nodded, "I guess I over reacted.."

Seiya got her hand and pulled her to the sofa again. "Don't worry about it, let's just enjoy each others company eh?" Usagi smiled and rested her head on his chest. Seiya picked the control up and changed the channel. "Oh look a horror movie!" he yelled excited.

"Seiya change it! I don't want to watch that!" she whined.  
>"Don't make me spank you." he teased.<br>"Oh shut up Seiya!" she giggled and took the control away from him.


	5. The Awakening

The next day Mamoru was getting ready to work, he walked over to his room to get his shoes on. Once he was all ready to go he picked up his suitcase and headed for the door until he realized he forgot his keys in his room. "Kuso.. I'm going to be late.." He walked over to his room and noticed a shadow there. He slowly walked closer and dropped his suitcase, "W-who are you?"

The girl turned to face him, her long black hair over her shoulder. The two odango's on top of her head. She blinked several times before she finally spoke. "Prince Endymion" She whispered to herself. She smiled and took a few steps closer to him.

Mamoru looked at her, disbelief in his eyes. She was like a Usagi clone except with black hair. Her outfit was the first Sailor Moon outfit Usagi got. He heard her say something but couldn't manage to hear exactly what she said. "What?" He shook his head and ran his hand through his messy hair. "I must be seeing things.." he told himself.

"I can assure you I am here. I must talk to you.."

Mamoru sighed and turned to her. "About what? Why do I get the feeling you're the girl from my dream? The one I can never see.." He tried to walk closer to her but tripped instead. He passed through her body and fell on the floor. 'What the..' he sat up and turned to her. "You're not really here.."

"My name is Kurai, I guess you don't remember me.."

He got up and walked into the kitchen with the girl following close behind him. "What do you want?" He had a bad feeling and knew it was time to get it over with. "I'm going to be late for work; I don't know what you want. I mean if I can help you then I will.."

"I need to talk to you and my sister."

"Wait what? You're sister? Are you talking about Usako?"

/

Usagi woke up and realized she slept in the couch. She laid on top of Seiya and noticed him drooling. She giggled as she got off him. "He looks like a little kid" she whispered. She walked over to the kitchen and served herself a cup of coffee.

"Serve me some too."

Usagi turned to a sleepy Yaten walking her way. She nodded and gave her some coffee. Yaten glanced over at Usagi, and then towards Seiya. "I see you guys slept on the sofa."

"Mhmm, we fell asleep watching a movie." Usagi laughed sheepishly.

"It's Sunday, any plans?" Yaten took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't think so.."

"I'm taking her out to eat." Seiya smirked.

Usagi and Yaten turned to Seiya sitting up on the sofa. He stretched his arms and gave a small yawn. He stood up and walked over to Usagi getting the coffee away from her. "Thank you." he grinned.

"Seiya that's mine get your own!" Usagi whined.

"We're going to be married soon. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours." He leaned back in the chair, looking thoughtful. He handed her the cup again and smiled.

"That's right you two are now engaged.." Yaten stared into her coffee cup. "I wonder what you guys did that night you two got engaged. You two had the house to yourselves." she grinned.

Usagi coughed into her cup and stared at Yaten. "W-What does that mean?" She turned avoiding Yaten's gaze. "I have no idea on what you mean."

The dark haired man blushed and then chuckled. "I wonder what you mean by that Yaten, I get a feeling you've done something with Taiki already." he smirked.

"Go to hell!" Yaten snapped.

Seiya and Usagi turned to each other surprised. "Y-Yaten..." Usagi wondered what she was supposed to say now.

"Oi, Oi! What is with all this tension?" The auburn haired man yelled. Yaten rolled her eyes and walked back to her room. She pushed Taiki out of the way ignoring everyone.

/

Kurai narrowed her eyes at Mamoru, a smirk playing on her lips. "I, of course, would never try and harm my sister. She is quite… dear to me." She chuckled dryly, shaking her head. "Never try and guess my motives, Endymion. I am not so easily discovered." Crossing her arms across her chest, she started to feel a slight anxiety. What if she was wrong? Maybe IT wasn't back on the planet yet. But if that were true, she wouldn't have woken up again. "Of course, I do feel the need to talk to her. I must first inform her before telling anyone anything" Smiling, she asked, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Turning away, she fingered the hilt of her skirt. "Of course, this is all pointless, talking to you while you have not regained all of your memories." She leaned against the wall. "We must be sure that the future queen is in good health. In good… mind."

"Of course she's in good health." Mamoru assured her. "She doesn't live with me. She lives with her fiancée Seiya-san. You can find her there, but just know if you try to harm her I will hurt you."

"Don't worry, I just need her help. Well actually I came here to help her." She smiled warmly at Mamoru, and reached out to squeeze his hand. "I must go now.. Try to remember.. You call them dreams but they are much more than that."

Taking a deep breath, Mamoru turned to her. "I will trust you." Bowing respectfully, he regarded the woman cautiously. The woman was unpredictable; he couldn't know what she might do or say next. She pushed back the urge to wipe at the small smudge on her hem. "You seem to have been doing well. Very well, in fact." Still sensing the tension, she glanced at Mamoru. "Before I go can you tell me why you are not with Serenity?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "Seiya..Was her true love. I am well aware of it. There was something going on in the timeline that we can't figure out what. The point is Usako and me found out we had a future daughter together." He paused and shifted to her. She walked over to the bed and took a seat. "What? A daughter? How is that…I mean why.. I didn't think you would do that with her." She looks at him. She moved and leaned against the wall once more.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous" He said and walked over to sit normally. Mamoru watched Kurai still, his gaze drifting over to her appearance. It was identical to Usagi's appearance.

She blushed as Mamoru accused her of jealousy. "I have nothing to be jealous about." Kurai sighed; she knew somehow that he had always harbored feelings for Usagi. "I'm nothing more than her sister and that's all I ever shall be. My sister is the one with the Kingdom." With the conversation still on Mamoru, he looked as her intensely. "If you knew about these moon warriors, how come you came to me? As protectors shouldn't they know more to where she is and what Usako does?"

He shook his head. He didn't trust Kurai, he just didn't. "Kurai.. We just got peace on Earth and I like it like that. I get to have a normal life for a while. I respect the decision of Usako, but I can't bring myself to stop having these dreams about the past. I still don't trust Seiya even though they're getting married now. At least not until he proves himself worthy of protecting her." He was protective but it felt like it was his job to be. "Kurai, do you understand? I feel like it's my job to be wary of this man until I'm sure of his allegiance."

Kurai nodded and stood up. "You probably feel guilty for what you have done to her in the past so you feel the need to protect her form people like you. Hmmp you got a conscious I guess, it's finally getting to us."

"Guilty? Why would I feel guilty? I haven't done anything to her. Why are you talking as if you know something that I don't know?"

Kurai walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have to remember.." she pressed her lips against his, and gave him a kiss. As the kiss broke she blinked several times, like she was waiting for something.

Mamoru shocked from that kiss didn't move. He began to feel a pain inside his head and it began to increase. "Ahhh" he yelled in pain. "W-What did you do to me!" He dropped to the floor and began grabbing his head as he continued yelling in pain.

Kurai bend down and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry it will only last for a few more minutes." She stood up straight and walked out of the room.

/

Usagi wondered if she should go talk to Mamo-chan since she never said bye when he left. Something told her to go to him but couldn't understand why. After all they did have something that bonded them. After the discussion in the morning with Yaten everything had been tense. She had taken a shower and was fully dressed waiting for Seiya to finish taking a shower. 'Maybe I can go check up on Mamo-chan while Seiya gets ready.' she bit her thumb as she debated if she should go or not. 'Screw it..' she got her purse and ran out.

Seiya turned the water off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped out into the living room and got a bottle of water out. "Oi Odango! Where are we going to eat?" he waited for a respond which he never got. He walked over to her room and searched for her until Yaten threw a pillow at him.

"Get out! I don't want to see you!"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving! I'm just looking fo-" before her could finished Yaten threw another pillow at him. He shut the door closed and rubbed his eyes. "Women and their moods.."

He went to his room and saw Taiki sleeping but no Usagi. 'Where the hell is she?' Seiya walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Go to his apartment.." a soft voice spoke.

Seiya turned and saw nobody was there. "Am I hearing things?" He shook his head and stood up. "Is anyone there? Yaten?"

"Go to his apartment now!" it spoke again.

Seiya turned around and still didn't see anyone. "Who's apartment?" He had an idea on who they meant but had to make sure. He waited for someone to answer him back but after a few minutes he couldn't wait any longer. He got his keys and ran out the door.

/

Usagi arrived to Mamoru's apartment. She tried to knock but the door was wide open, she could hear someone yelling in pain which caused her to run inside. She saw Mamoru rolling on the floor yelling. "Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru had been feeling this pain in his head as he saw visions that seem exactly like his dreams. He took a deep breath and saw the face of the girl from his dreams. "Kurai!" he yelled out as he sat up. When he opened his eyes he saw a black figure shaking him. He heard a screeched which caused pain to his ears. A vision came to him and saw a black figure laughing. It turned to him and flew to him. "I will kill everything you love." it whispered to him. Mamoru stretched out his arms and began choking it. "I won't let you!"

Usagi felt Mamoru choke her. "M-Mamo-chan I-I can't breathe.." she managed to spit out. She noticed his eyes were black as if something was taking over him. Usagi began to lose her vision and was becoming unconscious.

Seiya arrive at Mamoru's apartment and scratched his head. "What am I supposed to say? Hey Mamoru-san I heard a voice telling me to come here, by the way is Odango here?" he hit his forehead and shook his head. "I can't say that.." He noticed the door wide open and walked inside. Slowly making his way inside he noticed something.

Seiya couldn't believe what he was looking at. Mamoru choking Usagi with such determination. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!," he hissed. Mamoru released his grip on Usagi and realized it was Usagi. The man stood on the other side of the room with his hands in his pockets. Seiya studies the features of the man. The only similarity that the two would have is the love for Usagi but seeing that broke anything they had. For all he knew it could be an imposter trying to get close to Usagi. Seiya ran to Usagi and shook her body. "Odango! Wake up! Open your eyes, I'm begging you!"

"I-I didn't mean to, I didn't know it was her. I saw someone else and I-I" He squinted his eyes at the man across the room watching for any sign of attack.

Seiya felt like ripping Mamoru apart but had to make sure Usagi was alright. He gripped his transformation star in his pocket. He saw the confused look on Mamoru's face. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you get close to her again or even try to talk to her I will literally beat the shit out of you. I don't care what happens to me so I'm warning you.."

Mamoru took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm not going to stay away from her. I must protect her, someone is coming after her. I wa-" Seiya got him from the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I don't care what you say! Don't you dare come close to her!"

Usagi opened her eyes and sat up. She saw Seiya about to hit Mamoru which brought tears to her eyes. "Seiya stop! Let him go now!"

Seiya turned and let Mamoru go. He ran to Usagi's side and got her hand. "Odango you're alright! Why did you come here without telling me?"

"Seiya I'm alright, it wasn't Mamo-chan's fault. I could see it in his eyes, his vision was clouded don't blame him.."

Mamoru nodded quickly acknowledging his happiness that she was alright. "Yes, Usako I will protect you, I never meant to hurt you. I saw som-"

"Shut up!" Seiya yelled and turned back to Usagi. "He tried to kill you! If I hadn't arrived when I did you would have been dead!" Seiya spoke but felt if he stayed any longer he would kill Mamoru. Usagi seem to be defending him so much that he knew she wouldn't leave with him if he told her to. He decided to leave, walking right past her out the door. _'She's not going to listen to me. She can be so stubborn sometimes. Why does she protect him so much! She still loves him that's why.'_ As he walked down the hall to his car he stopped and banged the wall with his fist. "Kuso! I'm losing her, I just know it."

Usagi knew Seiya was mad since he left without saying bye or anything else. She stared at Mamoru and knew this man needed to prove himself before she could trust him again. After Seiya was gone, Usagi remained. Quiet. She almost spoke when she saw Mamoru sit down on the bed. In that moment, Usagi had a lot of questions to ask him. _'What do I say or ask? He had almost chocked me to death but it had best not turn into more than that'_ Distrust of Mamoru filled her as she silently left the room before speaking her mind. She sat outside the door, making sure to give Mamoru privacy but still be at a call away.

"Usako..."

Usagi turned and saw Mamoru standing next to her. "Yeah?"

"I need to explain what happened. That is if you will hear me out.."

Usagi nodded.

"You see I've been getting these strange dreams about the past. I always thought it was you..." he cleared his throat and sat next to her. "I was leaving when I heard someone, when I came into the room there was a girl standing here. She said she was looking for you and said she was your sister. Kurai... Her name is Kurai."

Usagi quietly listened to the man's story. _'That's the name he yelled out.."_

"She knew who I was and I felt confused since she knew about my past too. Kurai said I was getting all of my memories back which explained my dreams. S-She kissed me and a few seconds after I felt this pain in my head and kept seeing flashed of different scenes. When I opened my eyes I saw a black figure and someone with yellow eyes come to me and say he was going to kill everything I love, which is why I tried to choke him but it was you.."

She listened and was shocked when he mentioned a sister and about the black figure. _'I don't have a sister...I don't remember having a sister. My mother never once mentioned a sister..' _But she kept silent; it was not her place to speak in this ordeal.

Mamoru stared at her for a whole, waiting for her to say something.

"Serenity... You must remember ..."

Mamoru and Usagi turned to see Kurai standing there. Usagi's eyes shot wide open. "Y-You look just like me!"

Kurai nodded. "I am your sister and I was the one who told the other guy to come. I knew Mamoru would hurt you since I made sure he got to see the new threat on Earth. I wasn't counting on you coming here so I had to save you by telling the guy to come here."

Mamoru stood up and pushed Kurai against the wall. "What did you do to me? I could have killed her!"

Kurai stared down at the floor, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble." She turned to Usagi and got her hands. "I know you've seen me before, that day of your graduation I was there I know you saw me!"

Usagi realized the girl she kept seeing crying was her. Kurai was that girl she would see in her dreams and around places. "I-I knew I wasn't crazy"

Kurai nodded and felt Mamoru let her go. "I must show you and explain things.."

Usagi wondered what she meant until she felt dizzy. "W-What's happening to me?"

"Don't fight it.. Just trust me."

Usagi tried to walk over to Mamoru but fell to the floor.

Mamoru ran to her and glared over at Kurai. "What did you do?"

"Don't wake her up, I must do this.." her body began to fade until it disappeared.

**Dream**

Usagi opened her eyes to see a palace there. A big garden filled with colorful flowers surrounded it. Her crystalline blue eyes shimmered dreamily at the Moon Kingdom. She slowly and gracefully made her way to the white marble stairs. She noticed she was wearing her Serenity dress and the Moon Kingdom seem new. "Why am I here?"

"Because you must learn the truth now." Kurai spoke. She walked towards Usagi; she wore the same Serenity dress. "My name is Kurai, though you may not remember me now, you and I are flesh and blood. During the Silver Millennium something was happening out in the solar system. The ruler of the solar galaxy said this " Chaos, what have you done? It is my will that you mend all that you have broken; I will not allow two phantom crystals to be in existence. This is the law" By that, I was born. Unlike you, who got the millennium crystal, and I was chosen to have the phantom crystal. The dark crystal...but when I was small...I was so happy. I now know that I had a purpose like you...I used to say perhaps now...mother will stop scolding me, and love me like she loves you. I can now smile...I thank them for giving me the crystal and a reason to live. During my childhood I was lonely but you, who were always by my side, and I never wanted that to change. But one day my mother told me, nothing lasts forever, and one day my happiness will disappear. Before the day of my 16 birthday my phantom crystal was acting very strange...mother said...That everything we ever known, will be destroyed. She was right...a war popped right out of nowhere and destroyed the kingdom. My mother sacrificed her life to save us. Sadly I was separated from you and the other senshi's. Having my memories fully restored I began my journey to search for the senshi's and you. Time went by and my body fell ill. I managed to seal myself within your heart, but I can no longer remain dormant."

"Within.. My heart.. But how can I have no memory of this?"

"All things will be revealed in due time Serenity."

The Earth, with its mixture of colors, lit up the empty blackness of the sky, along with the twinkling stars, all smiling down upon the silvery moon. A breath of icy air swept along the planet, touching everything with its frosty body. Usagi speechless on what she had heard began walking until she stopped upon the shining stone path, gazing up at the vast universe before her wondering eyes, her golden hair swirling around her. The princess appeared angelic, that any second she would spread her feathery wings and take part to the heavens. "I feel everything you're saying is true. Kurai.. Why didn't I remember you? Why didn't mama say anything?" Usagi questioned, tugging at her gown.

Kurai walked to her side and laid her hand on Usagi's shoulder. She sighed… she knew she could trust her with the truth. "I don't know why you didn't remember anything or why mother didn't say anything... but I do know Chaos is back and willing to kill us to force the crystals together that is the reason I was reawaken into your body."

"But why did I used to see you crying?"

"I cannot answer everything right now, just the important things. You will slowly get your memories back." Kurai answered her.

Usagi nodded her head in reply. She glanced up at her face, her eyes hurt and longing. She slipped her arm through her as a sort of comfort. "I'm here for you now.." Kurai turned to see her eyes not full of pity but of compassion. She gave a breath of relief; the last thing she wanted was pity right now. "As I have watched you grow, I have also grown with you. I was the pounding in your heart as you fought.. Tears that fell when you cried.. Please believe me. "

"I can't keep what isn't mine. I believe everyone deserves a second chance" With that, she took the crystal out, a pink light came out and floated off to Kurai. It surrounded Kurai's body with a pink flash enough to cover half of the moon with a pink light.

A voice spoke in Kurai's mind. "In this situation you can decide what right and wrong truly is."

**-Out Of the dream-**

Mamoru watched as Usagi's body got surrounded by a pink light. It blinded his eyes which caused him to turn away. When he turned back to look at her he saw two bodies lying there. Kurai had regained her body again and she laid next to Usagi.

"Usako... Kurai..."

* * *

><p><em>Read and Review, tell me what you think so far :D<em>


	6. Information

**A/N**_: _So here's the new Chapter. Hopefully you guys like it, tell me what you think. By the way I don't own Kurai, she belongs to Kaosu.

In the original print of the tankoubon manga #16 on page 77 in the upper right panel there is the grade posting board (on which Ami is ranked second, just under Kou, Taiki.) that has not only the names of our two beloved senshi, but a third (partial) name as well. Mizuno, Ami is ranked second with a score of 499, and Taiki, Kou is ranked first with a score of 500. Of all the places that given and family names would be correctly placed, the school system is one of the big ones. Therefore, we at least know that without a doubt, Kou is the given name, and Taiki is the family name. From this, it is probably safe to assume that Kou is the given name for all of the starlights, and that Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki are the family names. In other words Seiya is his last name while Kou is his first name. Many people get that confused but it is a fact.

Naoko Takeuchi even confirmed it. They're all called by their last names to avoid confusion. Naoko said it is common for friends to share the same first name, that being "Kou", which means "light". Thus, the "Three Lights" Puns…

* * *

><p>Seiya just kind of stood there as a bunch of other people started swarming her, including a crazy black-haired girl who seemed to be a huge fan, a hyper blonde girl, and two girls who seemed to be in their own little world in a corner. The teen just blinked at him, and didn't know quite what to say at a time like this. Then shortly after another blonde showed up, and before he knew it a bunch of people were around him. Sure, he didn't mind his fans but at a time like this he just wanted to be alone. He couldn't walk outside alone without being annoyed by fans. The idol shook his head to clear it, before flashing a grin at the group.<p>

"I appreciate that you all, but I'm really not _that_ popular, am I?" he asked, his tone complete with an air of arrogance. Right now he decided to forget his troubles and act like he was okay, he usually acted this way anyway.

"Although... maybe I could spare a couple minutes for autographs." But nobody seemed to be paying much attention to him anymore, so he just shrugged and stuck his hands in his coat pockets starting to tread off. He turned around at the last minute to wink at the group and proceeded to the door. He stared up at the sky and wondered what he was supposed to do now. His fiancee with her ex and defending him even after he tried to choke her. He heard someone call out to him.

Seiya Kou sighed as he slowly turned 'I don't have the time or patience for fans right now' he thought to himself. He noticed it was that girl who had stole a kiss from him during the commercial. "I-It's you, what do you want?"

"You alright dude?" the girl asked.

"Never better," Seiya said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I have stuff to do." With that, he turned and began walking.

"He wait up, I haven't seen you since that recording! How have you been? We should hang out!."

Seiya scowled at her. "Yeah sure, whatever. Look if you don't mind I really need to go home. I have a lot in my head right now and I can't deal with this stuff okay."

The girl crossed her arms stubbornly. Before she got the chance to do anything else, a herd of reporters flooded out of the building and started swarming her with questions. A sweatdrop came on the side of Seiya's head as he listened to everything. The reporters asked if Seiya was now with this model, if he had left Usagi his fiancee for this girl. Or if she was his lover.

"Ah... Why don't you people leave me alone right now! No she is not my lover, she's nothing but someone I worked with. I love my fiancee so if you all don't mind I have to go to her now" he said with a cool expression.

/

The winds were restless. They blew through the balcony, whispering to her the tales of destruction going on out on the busy streets of Tokyo. They spoke of riots and death, pain and despair that awaited them. It brought only the slightest twitch of her eyebrow and slight tug at the corner of her lips. Althought interesting, Haruka was angry that she didn't know exactly when it would happen or why. Perched in a tree, she watched as those seeking sanctuary at the balcony.

Stone cold eyes spotted the aqua hair woman walking towards her. With all the darkness and chaotic energy spread about, she wondered if Rei or Michiru sensed anything. The bond between the Senshi had been stronger, perhaps even stronger than before, which also might've played into that.

"Michiru... something is going to happen. Something big."

Michiru nodded, she could also feel it but she also knew all they could do was wait for now. She slipped her fingers between Haruka's and smiled. "Let's go out. We can't do anything right now but wait."

/

Usagi woke up to see Kurai next to her. "K-Kurai.."

Kurai sat up and smiled at her. "Hai, it's finally done. I have my own body and now I must do my mission."

"What do you mean?"

"We were born together.. but we have to live and die separately. I knew this, I knew. We can't be together forever." Kurai whispered.

Usagi's eyes shimmered as those word were spoke. "What happening? Why are you saying this?"

"Didn't we always promise each other, together.. forever.."

"Usako I'll take you back to your apartment, come one."

Usagi stood up and turned to see Tuxedo Kamen. "Kurai, does this mean we're going to fight together? No one has to die, I've faced a lot of things and in the end we always win. I want to learned more about you and my past!" she begged.

Tuxedo Kame turned trying to avoid any eye contact, while Usagi slept and got Kurai her body he had regain all of his past memories back. He remembered something that he wished he hasn't. Kurai turned to Mamoru and knew he had regain his past memories completely. She also knew the one who helped her contact everyone and tapped into their dreams would show up shortly. Things were moving along quickly and before they knew it HE would make his first attack.

"You have to calm down, everything will be answered due time. You must go home, your umm fiancee did leave quite angry you know."Squeezing Tuxedo Kame's hand, she said, "Take her home, she must rest and try to let everything sink in, we don't want someone hurting her while she goes home. The sun is going down which mean it'll get dark before she gets home. She should be safe at all times" She shuddered to think of enemies hurting Usagi.

Usagi glared over at Kurai. 'How can she think of me like that? Does she truly think I'm that weak!' Before she could snap at Kurai Tuxedo Kame had picked her off and carried her out the window. He carried her and noticed she seem to be looking out. "Usako, you have to understand that no matter what you must not die. I have better things to do , like saving the city. Usako you have to be prepared, you heard Kurai. Something big is coming."

Usagi kept quiet till they finally arrived at the rooftop of her apartment. He got closer to her and held her tight. His lips only inches away from hers, slowly coming closer and closer. He stopped before he was about to kiss her only to caress her face gently and placing his finger on her lips. "Take care.."

Usagi rested breath-taken as Tuxedo Kamen swept off into the city. Breathing into the fingers she placed against her lips, her chest heaved with difficulty as her pale face and dim eyes gazed into the spot he had once been. After a moment of silence, a soft and shaky voice was emitted from the depths of her throat.

"Did he bring me here? Where did Kurai go?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. "The Lights... Seiya. I just want to understand everybody. I believe in Mamochan and Kurai. Does that make me... disloyal?" She bit down upon her bottom lip at such a thought as she raised her hand a little further and pressed the crook of her wrist against her forehead, eyes welling with tears. "Seiya please understand me. If we could all just come to an understanding, we could work together... for the Earth. Is that so bad?"

Her hand fell to the ground as her shoulders rolled forward and her head lolled downwards, tears streaming down her cheeks as Usagi broke into a soft cry. "Oh Mamo-chan!" she murmured painstakingly. "I keep losing myself I do thinks without thinking, Luna. Am I such a disappointment? Am I that weak? Luna please come back" Drawing her knees into her chest, she wrapped her arms around her folded legs. Trying to stifle her cries, she pressed herself into the ball-shape of her body and consequentially felt her broach dig into her chest. Breaking the pressure as she withdrew from her legs and looked downwards, her hand crept to her broach and held it desperately. Heaving a breath in, her cries calmed as her eyelids blinked rapidly.

"I just have to keep fighting, huh Luna?"

_"I have better things to do, like saving the city. Usako you have to be prepared, you heard Kurai. Something big is coming."_ Tuxedo Kamen's words echoed in her thoughts and Usagi turned to look blankly out at the city. "Even he doesn't believe in me anymore. But, I'll prove him wrong. All of them! Luna.." She stood up and walked towards the door, she made he way to her apartment and saw Seiya standing by the window.

"Seiya.."A hoarse whisper came from the door.

Seiya turned and saw Usagi standing there, with a sad expression on her face. He sighed and shook his head, "Odango.. I'm sorry. I might have over reacted but you know I love you. If I hadn't shown up you.. you could have died. I can't lose you."

She replies to his comment, "…I don't think he was really going to kill me. Seiya can't we just forget that happened?" Usagi sighed and wishes things didn't come out so bad . Her eyes near swelled with tears as she stared at Seiya. Questioning nothing, she rapidly sped over to Seiya and near body-slammed him with a massive hug. She was so caught with emotion that her throat was choaked with it.

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled to himself. "Odango.. I can't stay mad at you. If you want to forget the whole thing then fine but only if you promise not to be near him alone."

She nodded with confirmation, replying to the question posed. "But can we watch a movie now." She cocked her head and looked expectantly at him.

"Well then," he said letting her go "which one do you want to watch?"

"No scary movie, wait where's Taiki and Yaten?_"_

Seiya headed to get a movie he knew she would like, "Taiki took Yaten out somewhere, she didn't want to be home. She's still mad, even though I don't know what I did or said. They won't be back till tomorrow or maybe till next week. Who knows"

Usagi walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for Seiya to finish putting the movie. "Hmm I should apologize, well we should apologize and ask what we did. By the way which movie did you put on?" She felt stiff and fake, and utterly confused about the whole Kurai thing. But, she fixed an excited smile onto her face.

"Lion King, it's a kid movie so I knew you would like it" he grinned

"Oi! What does that mean!" she yelled out as he sat next to her.  
>Seiya laughed nervously. "Well, uh... It means nothing. So shh and watch the movie"<p>

After an hour or so the movie reached a point where Simba and Nala finally saw each other again. Usagi couldn't take her eyes off the television. "Aww it's so romantic Seiya!"

Seiya laughed and kept watching it.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
><em>The peace the evening brings<em>  
><em>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<em>  
><em>With all its living things<em>

The song began to play with the scene. Seiya began getting into it, in a way it reminded him of himself when he had returned to Earth for Usagi.

_So many things to tell her_  
><em>But how to make her see<em>  
><em>The truth about my past? Impossible!<em>  
><em>She'd turn away from me<em>

Usagi turned to Seiya and noticed him really into the movie. S_he_ saw _him_ blush as he stared at the television, _she_ leaned in closer to him and whispered gently in his ear "Seiya, I'm glad you came back.."

_He's holding back, he's hiding_  
><em>But what, I can't decide<em>  
><em>Why won't he be the king I know he is<em>  
><em>The king I see inside?<em>

_Can you feel the love tonight?_  
><em>The peace the evening brings<em>  
><em>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<em>  
><em>With all its living things<em>

"I love you" Seiya whispered to Usagi. "I'm glad I came back too." " Seiya took hold of Usagi's chin gently lifting her heart shaped face up a little, his stare made her heart race and her blood churn and her lips ache with anticipation, Seiya smiled at her gently "I can't wait till you're Mrs. Seiya" he whispered as he finally pressed his lips against hers, Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck just as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled a bit and slowly broke away from the kiss.

"That sounds weird don't you think, Mrs. Seiya. I don't care though as long as I'm your wife, I should start calling you by your first name huh Kou!"

Seiya began kissing her around her neck and stopped to wonder what to say. "Well you've always called me Seiya. It's up to you, you know Yaten and Taiki's first name is also Kou."

Usagi nodded and shrugged, "We can talk about that later."  
>The two French kissed for what seemed like hours, adding fuel to Seiya's arousal.<br>Seiya's shirt came off, his hands slowly undressing Usagi.  
>Usagi loved him, she knew they should wait till marriage to do it again but she loved him, she loved feeling his kisses around her. She also knew something big was coming their way, if something were to happen to her she didn't want to die with any regret of not showing Seiya how much she loved him. To her there was nothing more beautiful than two people making love, not for lust but for love.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I'm going to let you guys decided if you guys want me to write the sex scene or just skip it to the point where they're done.<em>**


	7. She's back!

Brushing the hair from her eyes as Seiya kissed her around the neck. Her cheeks would tinge a lovely scarlet, her finger touched her lip as Seiya stopped kissing her to look at her. Seiya noticed the movie still playing and couldn't help chuckle and got off her, sitting beside her instead. A few minutes went by in silence, but neither seemed to mind. Her heart nervously fluttered sitting next to him inhaling his scent as she picked at her nails. She stood up, her shirt unbutton with her black skirt a bit wrinkled. "Seiya.. do you really love me?"

Seiya surprised by her question stood up and walked behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Do you really question my love for you?" He whispered into her ear.  
>She could feel him bare chest against her back, his breath against her skin as he whispered in her ear. A chuckle from him caught her attention. "I wonder why the question now." He muttered.<p>

A lazy smile crossed her lips as she slowly turned to face him. "I would never doubt your love! I know you love me like I love you!" she said as a blush rose on her cheeks. "Thank you, for always being there for me." She whispered avoiding his gaze till she could clear her mind.

Seiya let Usagi go and walked over to the control on top of the sofa, he pressed a button which rewind the movie to the part that got his attention. He turned to her with a smirk on his face. "I really like this scene and song."

The scene began to play again along with the song. Usagi saw that devilish smile on Seiya which meant he was up to something. "Seiya?" She asked as he pulled her close and crushed his mouth onto hers. Her body was pressing tightly between his and the wall. He waited for her to push him off, but was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arm around his waist to hold him closer.

Her eyes and mouth open in shock when she felt his other hand drift up her inner thigh. However, when he deepened the kiss she moaned into his mouth as her eyes drifted shut once more. Her moans pushing him to become bolder, but when she started to undo his pants he had to hold back from pushing her on the sofa that second. Sliding his pants down she noticed he was wearing gray briefs. She giggled as she saw it had a sailor moon chibi on it. "I see your one of my fans"

Seiya had forgotten he wore those today, a sudden blush ran across his face. He shrugged it off and picked Usagi up as he carried her to the sofa. He smiled back at her brushing the hair behind her ear. "Why wouldn't I be a fan of hers, She's a beautiful girl with a big heart."

Usagi pulled Seiya to her and began a heated kiss on his lips. Instantly she sighed as he dove his tongue into her mouth to taste her once more. He traced his hand over take her bra. Releasing her mouth to place kisses licks and nips on her neck as his hand moved to sneak under her skirt into her panties. She stiffened, but didn't object as he dipped his finger inside her.

He pulled back to remove her clothing that was getting in his way. Usagi had the same idea as she started to pull down the last thing he had on. She slid up the sofa and grew nervous as she felt his eyes taking her in. He licked his lips and then looked into her eyes. He could see her blush as he began to slid between her legs and pressed her thighs apart to reveal her folds that hid her secret place. He made his way up her body positioning his cock between her legs and capturing her lips in another hungry kiss as he buried his length deep inside of her. She cried out into his mouth as he started to move swiftly inside her. Her hands traced over his hard muscles, and he groaned as her hot moisture wrapped his throbbing member. He pulled out and rammed back into her loving they way she screamed his name.

"Oh..Seiya.. i-it feels good." she said managed to say between breaths.

"You're.. still… tight." He said reveling in the feeling of her body. His thrusting hips pushed his hard cock deeper. Their rhythm steady as they slid against each other forgetting about anyone or anything else. Her muscles started squeezing him hard and trying to milk him as she moaned ear piercingly high. It didn't bother him as a matter of fact it was exactly what he wanted and with one last push and he was ready to come. He quickly got out of her and turned away as he came. After their last sexual night, he knew he had to be more careful and learned about the withdrawal technique.

Both trying to catch their breath as he moved out of her and fell to her side. She went to say something, but he placed a finger on her lips and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled close to him as her eyes drifted shut. A small kiss to her head as he followed her. They could talk tomorrow after they had rested. Seiya lay awake snuggled in the strength and the warmth that is Usagi thinking of what would come in the future.

/

The atmosphere around her was upsetting, and the fact Mamoru was taking so long to come back was trying her patience. What disturbed her furthermore was the whispers of the winds, and the fact that her former comrades were nearby. Holding everything in, though, her face was stoic and expressionless as she waited.. Sighing, Kurai was about to determine they were on their own when she heard someone come in.

"She's home already," Mamoru announce as he arrived.

She felt slightly relieved. "I think one of us should keep an eye on her. Chaos wants either her or me." Looking up to Mamoru, her eyes consulted to see what he had to say just as a white blur appeared around a corner.

"I can watch over her, it's the least I can do."

Kurai walked towards him and smiled. "Don't feel bad, the past is the past. I'm sorry you had to regain all of your memory again but it was a must. Not all of our memories are happy ones." She knew his past well, she knew things Usagi didn't know.

Mamoru walked over to the bed and sat down, thinking on what to say or if he should tell Usagi. Kurai sat on the floor and laid her head on his lap. "Endymion.. nothing happened, in the end you did good."

"How can you say that? We all died, It's my fault. I lied, everything I knew was a lie. My life was almost being determined by lies!" he clutched his hand as it began to shake violently.

"I do not know what that means but just know Serenity did fall in love with you in the past. You may have been using her but.. she doesn't have to know, she can live just thinking you two were in love back then."

Mamoru shook his head, he couldn't lie to her even if telling her would destroy their friendship.

"You must not speak a word of any of this" a voice spoke out of nowhere.

Kurai and Mamoru turned to the boy standing in front of then, he wore all white with a golden horn on his forehead. His eyes were lifeless, he shown no expression on his face.  
>"Helios?" Mamoru questioned.<p>

Kurai wondered what the boy was doing there, he had been asleep due to using up all of his strength invading Mamoru's dream helping him regain his memory back. What was he doing there, why did his eye show no life or any expression.

"Yes it is I, King Endymion." Helios bowed down to Mamoru.

"What are you doing here? Better yet why can't I tell Usako of our past lives?"

"It's quite simple, if the Princess regains her memory, well all of her memory she will go on a rage state. She will hate you for using her, for lying to her and right now we can't have that. She needs to be close to you so you can protect her." Helios explained.

Mamoru felt a bit angry he knew Usagi very well, she could never hate anyone. "You're wrong. She isn't that kind of girl. She will understand that I never meat to do that. Maybe back then I did but it was for my people!"

Helios began to get impatient. "Understand? Understand that you never really loved her, understand that you were only seducing her back on the moon kingdom to get on their side and distract them while the place was attacked? Is that what she's supposed to understand, you made the Moon Princess fall in love back then not because you loved her but because you were planning to invade them! You regained all of your memories back so you know all of this! You know this better than I do!" Helios yelled out.

Mamoru shocked from Helios raising his voice against him, his eyes near swelled with tears as Helios bowed to apologize for raising his voice.  
>"You don't need to apologize, I just ... I know I did wrong but I believe that woman who turned out to be Queen Beryl, she said they were planning on destroying Earth. I did what I did to save my people. I destroyed her home and even killed her. I caused so much pain.." tears began running down his cheek as he kept talking. "Queen Beryl knew I was befriending Serenity and found out they weren't bad people able to destroy Earth so instead she went behind my back and attacked the moon with my people.. It is true I never loved Serenity in that way but.. I owe her so much. She died trying to save ME in the end, a guy who only used her, even in the end I ended up lying! dammit!."<p>

Kurai could see all the pain he felt, she knew he wasn't a bad guy. He was only doing what he though he had to do to protect his people. "Endymion, do not cry. You tried to warn her in the end. You did care for her maybe not love her but you cared deeply. I wish I could have been there while the attack happened.. but when I came back with the outer scouts you were all dead. I fought with the outer scout but sadly we failed. I died leaving mama defenseless... Her only choice was to use the silver crystal."

Words of encouragement typically fell upon deaf ears as far as Helios was concerned at the moment. Especially in times of crisis such as now. Sailor Moon had virtually no idea what she was up against, and yet she was so quick to believe that everything would be all right? That she could make things okay again for this planet? 'Things are different now... for one MUST day, not both can live and I know this won't be easy for Sailor Moon to accept.'

The pessimist in the white hair boy wanted to scoff at Usagi's naive outlook on the situation. And yet at the same time, he felt he could believe her. Believe _in_her. He hadn't felt that sort of Hope for a long time; A small nod was given, though he did not speak. "I must be going now, I must rest. Once my body wakes up the battle will begin. Chaos knows he needs me to finish his plans so he might cause pain but he will not kill anyone yet." He faced Kurais direction and nodded. "You know what to do." and with that his body faded and disappeared.

Kurai frowned and cocked her head. "Endymion," she said patiently. "Please don't feel sad anymore, if anything I am far worse than you. I knew about your lies back then but said nothing. All because I was selfish.." She pulled Mamoru into a tight hug, hoping to shake him out of such a stiff, superficial state he was in. "Chaos will attack soon, but just to toy with us repeatedly until Helios wakes up. Now that I've found you I will help you and my sister. Both of you can help me stop Chaos even if it means I have to die. Once defeating him I will dissolve my body along with my crystal so the two crystals can never be use for evil." As she spoke, she had withdrawn herself from the hug and placed both hands upon his shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes. She had fallen in love with Endymion back then, the reason she never ratted him out.

A brief pause formed between the two, and as Kurai was going to speak once more, she paused feeling a weird feeling inside of her. Turning, she saw four shadows by their side and kneeling before her. Kurai knew what this meant, she nodded to herself and turned to Mamoru. Peeling her gaze away from shadows, she left one hand upon his shoulder to be sure he would not walk away. As she did so, her entire figure became tense with anticipation as she critically suspected the streets, highly alerted and worrisome that Chaos would come once more seeking Usagi.

"I must go now, keep an eye on my sister. I have somewhere I need to be." she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. She waved goodbye and left the building running. She ran up to the roof of the apartment. Kurai dipped down from the rooftops, and the black shadows soon followed closely behind her. Regaining their bearings upon the street, it took them but a few seconds to realize who was in their close proximity

**Out In Space.**

"It seems they have discovered my return" Chaos spoke to the woman. "Try and get rid of those scouts, leave the two Princess to me." he ordered.

The woman nodded. "I though I was going to get revenge, that damn Princess was the one who killed my sister along with those damn scouts!"  
>"Silence! You will kill her after I take her crystal!" He got a crystal ball out and inside it showed the image of Helios sleeping somewhere dark. "This boy must wake up for the crystal to function the way I want them too. That horn he has is also precious for my plans."<p>

"Ahh you are your damn plan! You have yet to explain your precious plan!"

"If you want to help then do so if not leave!" he growled.

She glared over at him and knew she had no choice, if she wanted revenge she must listen to him. She scolded and turned her back to him. "I will do what I please with those damn scouts then."

**Back on Earth**

Usagi realized she had fallen asleep, she felt Seiya's arms around her and snoring a bit loudly. She got his arm off her and stood up. Usagi picked up Seiya's shirt which laid on the floor and got it on since she was naked. She closed the front and walked by the window and noticed a pink shining light coming from the sky, it appeared by the park. Her eyes shot open since she knew what that meant. 'S-She's back...' she ran back to Seiya and pushed him off the sofa. "Seiya wake up! Wake up!"

Seiya fell off the couch and hit his head. "What was that for!" he rubbed his head and stared up at her noticing her panic face. "Odango what is it? What's going on?"

"Hurry up and get changed! She's back! So change!"

"Who's back? what? She's back..?" He blinked a few times, almost mesmorized by her glow as she wore his shirt. It complimented her curves.

Thoughts meshing, her eyes crossed and she blushed. Chuckling softly under her breath, she finally let herself concentrate once more on Seiya. Smiling, she nodded confidently " Chibiusa is back, she probably came back with Luna." She let a pause briefly fill the air before cocking her head and saying, " They will be here any minute!"

Seiya chuckled softly at Usagi. "Don't worry Odango, I'll go change then" Smiling gently, he raised his arm back down to her side.  
>Before he could say anything there was a knock on the door, he was startled by the knock. "What! They're here already?" Seiya question, he quickly picked up his briefs and got them on. "Well don't just stand there, get clothes on!"<p>

She blinked a few times, it would have been entertaining watching Seiya freak out if she wasn't freaked out herself. "Uhh coming!" she yelled out to the people knocking.

Seiya got his pants on and ran to get Usagi a dress from the closet but instead tripped over her shoe. "Kuso!" he cursed.  
>Usagi helped him up and ran to the room. "Here, put it on and open the door while I change in the room." she handed him his shirt and ran into the room.<br>He got his shirt on and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to catch his breath he opened the door.

"Seiya!" a gentle voice yelled and jumped into Seiya's arms.

Seiya smiled as his future pink haired daughter hugged him. "Chibiusa, when did you come back?" He asked pretending he didn't know she was coming over. "Hello Seiya-kun." Luna greeted as she jumped off Chibiusa's shoulder.


	8. Just Another Day

**A/N: **Hey You guys ^^  
>I disappeared for a while but I'm back and decided this won't be a short story, it might have more chapters than the first one. I'll try to update more often!<br>No more smut unless you guys want it that is.

* * *

><p>The blonde smiled faintly and curled up against her boyfriend's chest, comforted by the sound of his heart beating away in his chest. " I'm glad you're here. I don't know what I would do without you..." she murmured into his shirt. It was morning and Usagi seem to be in a happy mood.<br>Seiya a bit puzzled by Usagi's mood just smiled and nodded as he held her close to his chest. They both laid on Seiya's bed since Chibiusa was sleeping on Usagi's room. Usagi pulled away thinking back what happened last night. She got out of bed and headed towards the window.

Right now she could really use a miracle.

They all could really. She slowly let Seiya go and sat up. Wondering what to do, she stood up and walked over to the window.

Pressing her hands against the window pane, the blond watched the world below, but barely took any of it in. She had the worst feeling in the world. It scared her. Chibiusa informed Usagi that she would not answer any questions about the future it was part of the deal she made with Pluto. The only way she could visit them was if she promised to not speak about the future.

"Odango?" Seiya spoke with a bit of worry in his voice.

Hearing his voice only made her remember how Chibiusa reacted last night when Seiya asked if his precious Queen was being responsible or if he had to be the one in charge. Of course he meant it has a joke, trying to tease Usagi but Chibiusa only stared at the floor with sadness in her eyes. The only thing she said was "Responsibilities are taken care of stop asking about the future!"

"Odango!" Seiya yelled again.  
>Seiya's voice brought Usagi back. She turned to him with a simple smile on her.<p>

"Come," he responded as he patted the bed next to him. "Let's cuddle for a bit more.. neh?"

Usagi closed her eyes and nodded at Seiya's words. Happily, the blond attempted to recall, successfully for the most part, a lot of what the Starlight had taught her the past few days."Okay! I would like that," she smiled and to the singer's arms; she wanted to be able to defend herself and anyone else should the time come up again.

"I love the fresh scent of Odangos in the morning" he teased.  
>"Seiya why do you have to say those things!" she laughed and got a pillow behind her, hitting Seiya with it.<p>

Seiya flinched with a cocky smile. "Don't make me spank you" he joked.  
>Usagi blushed and covered his mouth with her hands. "Shh! Chibiusa is in here! Don't forget.!"<p>

Seiya pulled her hand off and chuckled. "How can I forget my daughter came back. My two wonderful ladies are home with me how lucky am I!"  
>"Seiya I'll be right back." Before Seiya could say anything Usagi ran out of the room and checked out in the hall wondering if Yaten or Taiki were home. After searching she realized they didn't come home.<p>

Seiya arched an eyebrow wondering what she was going to do.

Making her way back to Seiya's room, the blond settled on the bed once more and took a deep breath before launching into an explanation concerning Chibiusa and everything else that had occurred along the way. "Seiya I th-" Usagi started but was cut off.

"Why don't we go make some breakfast," Seiya suggested.

"Alright then.." she climbed over Seiya's shoulder as he carried her to the kitchen.

/

"I guess we should head back to the apartment now," Yaten said. The silver-haired swept a lock of hair away from olive eyes.

"It was your idea to leave yesterday," Taiki replied.

"Well I didn't want to be with that idiot. Speaking like he knows everything I'm surprised Usagi-chan hasn't left him," Yaten snorted derisively as they both turned a corner from the hallway. "For all we know she left him already"

"Stop acting so offended. I don't mind people knowing I gave you my all, Yaten we made love and it's nothing bad since we love each other. " Taiki smiled, brushing the sleeves of his light yellow suit. "It's a normal thing."

" What are you saying! It's bad enough I have a boyfriend, I don't want them to know we did it already!" Yaten answered, striding toward the man in front of her.

"Wait what? Bad enough? Are you ashamed of me?" Taiki uttered from the corner of his mouth.

"Stop speaking nonsense" Yaten said back.

"I'm speaking nonsense? Is that so? You know what Yaten. I love you, I really do. You are a great caring person whether you hide it or not. You are also beautiful and anyone would be lucky to break those chains you have around your heart. I swear I though I took those chains off but I guess not. I'm not your lover am I? I'm not someone you love or want to be with. I want you with me forever. That's what I want. So tell me what do you want? Do you want this guy standing in front of you. This pathetic guy that just loves you and only you. The one who wants to always keep you happy and understands you. You are my best friends so who's better to love than the person that knows you for you." Taiki said flatly.

Yaten stopped walking and turned to stare at the floor. "You're right. You are my best friend and I-I love you too. Taiki I have never fallen in love, nor did I ever think to fall in love. This is still new to me, I'm not this genius who knows what to say or what to do. All I know is when I'm with you I feel like I can be myself and when I'm not with you I feel even more grouchy. I'm sorry I just don't know how to show it or say what I feel when I'm with you."

Yaten and Taiki made their way downstairs and to the main lobby. There were so many sections of the super-hotel to explore, they were unsure of where to start. _'_I really should think before I speak', Yaten thought. The two strolled at first through some shops, assuming that would be the princess's first choice. But, they did not see or hear her.

They found her a few times in the past, so scouting her out in a hotel shouldn't be too hard, now should it? Making their way to the pool next, the pair walked through the numbers of people lounging and playing. "She said she wanted to swim," Yaten murmured to herself, keeping her eyes open for the princess. They did eventually find her, sitting languidly on a pool chair in a new swimsuit.

"Ah, there you are," Yaten greeted. "What have you been up to this whole time?"

The Princess had returned and that was something they had forgotten to inform Seiya about. She was excited and wanted to see the wedding between Seiya and Usagi.

Kakyuu jumped up at the sound of Yaten's voice. "Yaten! Taiki! Hi!" Reaching over, she gave them both a big hug. "You wouldn't believe my day! I went to the casino! I must of been there for hours…" Grabbing her bag, she dug through it, producing a giant roll of cash. "Look what I won! Those machines are so much fun!" Handing the money to Taiki, she grinned. "I have no idea how I won, but I did! Can you believe it?"

Taiki looked from one girl to the other. He crossed his arms against his chest looking from Kakyuu than back toward Yaten. However he dropped his arms to his side when Kakyuu reached over to get them hugs. Taiki lightly patted Kakyuu's back before pulling back to look to her. "You went to the Casino.. unattended…" he said looking to her. He hated to be the worry wart but he was. When she talked about the slot machines then handed over some money he looked down at it before taking it into his hands.

Yaten was relieved that the princess hadn't been up to too many shenanigans. "I didn't take you to be a player of the slot machines," she joked, although when Kakyuu-hime pulled out the wad of money her eyes widened. Yaten looked at the roll of money, astounded. "Hime…" she trailed off, watching as Taiki flipped through the thick stack of bills.

"How much did…" he was floored at the sheer amount that he had in his hand. He looked to Yaten than back to Kakyuu before he moved and sat down and counted what was in his hand. "How much… is this possible in such a short time?" Yaten stammered, unbelieving. '_If she keeps this up, the hotel will think we've been cheating… '_

"Kakyuu-hime, you just played the games and you won this much.. how many games did you play exactly?" He said looking to her before he pocketed the money and looked to Yaten. He watched from where he sat as Kakyuu dived into the pool.

Turning back to the pool, she stripped off her sunglasses and cover up, kicking off her sandals. "Well, what are you waiting for? Do you have your suits on? Let's swim!" Finishing off the drink sitting at her elbow, she headed to the diving board. Flashing her friends another grin, she dove in.

He looked over at Yaten and shrugged. "You can swim if you want.." he said looking to her before standing up. He put his hands into the pockets of his shorts before looking at Kakyuu than back at Yaten. "Unless you'd rather not.. I mean how much trouble can Kakyuu get into here.. we could go off and do something together?" He wasn't one to quickly ditch Kakyuu, but she did seem to be enjoying herself and she had spent most of the morning and afternoon alone and they could always meet back up later on. But it was entirely Yaten's decision. "It is your decision love."

The princess _did_ seem to be just fine on her own. She wasn't a child who needed constant protection. _And how far could she get anyway? If worse comes to worse, we'll be able to find her again._ Yaten also took into consideration her hair, combing through it with her fingers; it was loose, and had taken ages to brush through to get it as silky as possible. Of course she wouldn't ruin it all in a chemical-infested pool. Yaten remembered promising to swim with Kakyuu-hime, but they could always put it off for a few hours.

"We could swim with her later. As long as we know she's safe, I think she'll be alright too," Yaten said to Taiki, looking over at their princess as she swam among the other guests. "But we'll have let her know how long we'll be. We could meet back for dinner?" she questioned, letting her gaze fall back onto Taiki.

/

After her hot shower, Usagi passed by Chibiusa's room without going near her closet. _'Something is wrong with her, I wish she didn't just visit when soemthing was wrong. Is it wrong to wish for family time with Seiya and her. It's been long since I figured out that I should have understood her' _A bitter sigh escaped her lips. All she wanted was to be happy, pulling out an pink blouse, she remembered Seiya smiling at her, his cocky grin pulling the corner of his mouth up, and it made her breath catch.

After dressing, she once more tried to make some tea. Lifting her head up to the sound of knocking, she took her cup and opened the door. _Seiya. _He was leaning against the door frame, his lean figure bent towards her. "Good morning," he said, a confident, self-pleasing smile on his face.' _How can I be so annoyed and so attracted to the same man?_ 'Slightly irritated at his confidence at times, she in front of him and felt him kiss her forehead. "Good morning, Seiya. Would you like some tea?"

Walking to the kitchen, he followed her. "Look, I need to get this out. Last night… last night was wonderful." She said this with her back turned, not wanting to look at his face. "When we make love I feel like.. like I'm dreaming,"Usagi blushed at her silly alliteration, "But we can't keep doing that. Chibiusa id here and I want to know what's wrong with her."

Seiya stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her waist. Jumping at the shock the contact gave her but couldn't help smile.  
>"I know Odango, last night was just something that will happen after we get married. Chibiusa has to be born you know" he gave her a wink and a peck on the cheek. "You went to shower and left me here with not breakfast. So." he let her go and turned around heading to the left cabinet. "I made breakfast, it's a bit late to call it breakfast but who the hell cares." he grinned.<p>

Usagi giggled and nodded. "Well I was going to make breakfast but I remembered I have to go meet up with Minako-chan. Oh and don't forget you have to go to the studio before 3 pm"

"Hai Hai" He answered. "I know I wish I could stay with both of my girls but work is work and you must be start thinking of the wedding plans" he winked. Chibiusa woke up and rubbed her eyes, she realized she wasn't dreaming and did go back. 'Here I am again...' She got out of bed and heard some noise coming from the hallway.

She got out of bed and got her slippers on, quietly opening the door. She kept walking until she saw Seiya and Usagi in the kitches smiling at each other. It made her feel warm inside and happy to see them like that.

"Good Morning!" she yelled out.

Seiya and Usagi heard the pink hair girl and turned to her. "I think you mean good afternoon, it's 1 pm already. I didn't want to wake you since it was your first night with us."

"Opps I guess I really was tired." she smelled something good and so did her stomach. "What did you guys make fro breakfast! Seiya did you make me something!" she ran to his side and began pulling his arm. "Tell me you made me something Seiya! If you feed Usagi first she won't leave any for me!"

Usagi's brow began to twitch as she was about to yell at Chibiusa. Seiya began to laugh and picked Chibiusa up. "You really are my daughter aren't you" he grinned. "Odango, you know we love you. You are the world to us but you are just fun to play around with."

Chibiusa nodded and jumped out of Seiya's arms. "He's right Usagi, you will be my mama and I love you!" she wrapped her arms around Usagi's waist and smiled. She missed doing that but she couldn't say anything. She pulled Seiya and Usagi by their hands leading them to the table.

"You two can eat while I shower! Seiya you can give Usagi my food. I'll be right back" before hey could say anything Chibiusa gave both of them a hug and ran to the bathroom.

Seiya and Usagi sat confused on what had just happened. "Seiya.. did that just happen or am I seeing things?"  
>Seiya chuckled and shook his head. "No it happened alright , just eat and don't question it. I made the food and you better eat it" he grinned.<p>

**Hours Later**

It was ten minutes after 3 and Seiya waited for everyone to get there. Neither of his best friends were there or the other guy. He walked into the studio room and sat down until he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" he answered.

Yaten walked in along with Taiki,she saw that cocky grin plastered on his face. Her blood boiled and her fists clenched.

"Seiya!" she cried out, and his grin widened before her fist met his face. "You little shitball!"

Taiki put a hand to his forehead when Yaten punched Seiya. He moved and pulled her back so Seiya wouldn't get killed. He squeezed Yaten's shoulder a bit and than moved away from her.

"So what is your excuse Seiya." He said looking to him, then over at the door.

Seiya felt her fist hit right in his jaw bone, he moved his hand to cover the pain. He moved his jaw a bit making sure it wasn't broken. "I'm sorry Yaten." He looked at Yaten her face still red with anger. "I deserved the punch, but man, are your right hooks getting stronger?" He tried to change the subject, ease the tension and take the attention off of his break all at the same time.

Seiya saw Yaten eye the mark on his face, and oh he could feel it. She looked smug about it too. But he could feel the hostility in the room. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Taiki, silent as usual. "I had alot of things clogging my clear judgement," He paused not wanting to mention her name, but did anyways, maybe they'd believe him then, "Chibiusa, primarily. She's here but I know something is up. I could feel it but I don't want to worry Odango. I wanted to talk to my best friends about it. I was looking for you two, but I know Yaten needed some space before cooling her jets." He could see Yaten was still angry, but he didn't blame her. Maybe he did go to far, messing with her personal life. But they were best friends would she really want to hide stuff from him.

"I'm sorry, can you two ever forgive me?" He realized this wasn't like him and so he put back on his cocky smile, and hoped that it wouldn't make Yaten slit his throat.

Taiki turned his attention to Seiya as he talked. He nodded in reply to what he said. "So I suppose it's a reason, not a good one but a reason that suites it well enough" he said lightly and shifted from one foot to the other. "First I will admit Yaten got out of hand…" he paused looking to him. "You realize.. what that did to us…" he looks to him again moving and sitting down at the table in the middle of the room.

"You could of been dead for she cared." He than leaned back and looked to Seiya then back to Yaten before he finally went quiet.

He watched them, and than sighed. "I forgive you… but not me you should be worrying about."

Kaitou walked in and felt tension in the room. He cleared his throat to let his presence be known "Maybe I should knock?"

Seiya shook his head and welcomed Kaitou in. "No it's fine, take a sit. We need to start recording anyways"  
>Taiki pulled Yaten closer and towards Seiya and Kaitou. 'This is work you can settle your problems later but don't forget what we talked about" he whispered to her.<p>

/

"Chibiusa!" Usagi yelled out. "Hurry up we have to go already. I'm meeting up with Minako-chan and I don't want to be late.. erm again" she managed to lower her voice on the last part.

Chibiusa finished brushing her teeth and ran over to the living room where Usagi stood. "I'm done you can stop yelling now! It's not it's the first time you'll be late!"

"What did you say! What happened to that Chibiusa from the morning huh!" Usagi got her purse from the hanger and opened the door. "Hurry up and let's go." They both stepped out and Usagi made sure to lock up the door. They made their way to the spot they had to meet with Minako, they made it just on time since Minako was coming their way running and waving her arms. "Usagi-chan!"she yelled out.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi waved back. Chibiusa shook her head. 'Both of them are too alike' she thought.  
>Minako finally reached Usagi and tried to catch her breath. "Thank god I made" Minako finally spoke.<p>

"Usagi-chan I think I'm going to the store across the street to buy something. I'll be right back and don't worry I have money." before Usagi could say anything Chibiusa ran to the corner so she could cross the street.

"W-" Usagi sighed and turned towards Minako. "I have to tell you something I was going to tell you the other day but Mamo-chan came over.."

"What is it?"Minako asked curious.

"W-Well I took the pills you gave me. That day Mamo-chan came over I sneaked over to the bathroom and took em." Usagi explained. "I mean it was the right thing right?"

Minako nodded and pulled Usagi to the side, she turned both ways and made sure no one was close by. "Yeah.. well only you know. Having a baby right now might be a bit hard so you had to make sure you wouldn't get pregnant before the wedding ne?"

Usagi stared at the floor and played with her fingers out of nervousness. "Yeah, you're right. The pills are safe right. I've never heard of the plan B pills before that day you gave them to me. Wait how did you even know about them?"

"uhhh.." Minako scratched the side of her head and shrugged. "It's not what you think I just remember Ami telling me about them when she was studying some thing. When you told me you did it for the first time and didn't wear a condom .. which I am honored you told me since you haven't told the rest. Anyway I knew you might need them so yeah. By the way Usagi-chan you really should tell everyone you lost your virginity for the first time. No one will judge I promise."

"I know I..I just don't know how. I mean it was something special and I'll remember it for the rest of my life a-"

"Remember what for the rest of your life?" Asked Chibiusa as she popped out of nowhere. Usagi took a few steps back, she felt her heart race at a fast pace where it hurt to breath. "I-I" she took a deep breath and cleared up her throat. "Don't do that you little brat, you scared me half to death!"

"Are you going to answer me or what?"

Minako laughed and patted Chibiusa on the head. "What did you end up buying Chibiusa?" she hoped that would work to change the subject.  
>Chibiusa raised a brow and picked up the pink bag in her hands. "It's a present for someone but it's a secret." she winked.<p>

Minako and Usagi and turned to each other with a confuse expression on their face.

/

Everyone was done at the studio and Kaitou was leaving already. "I'll see you guys next week, don't forget about the party I'm doing tonight." He waved good bye and walked out the door.

Seiya a bit scared of being left in the room with Yaten gulped as he turned towards Taiki and Yaten. "So.. guys?"

Yaten glared over at him and rolled her eyes, she knew she was being a bit over dramatic and held out her hand. "Truce.." she whispered. Seiya smiled and took her hand. "Truce!" he pulled her him and gave her a hug. "I don't know what I did but I'll make sure I'll never do it again. I need to tell you guys something..I."He stopped and thought about it for a bit. He knew he couldn't say anything about his first time with Usagi since it might offend Usagi. "I forgot to tell you that Chibiusa came back and she will be taking your bed Yaten" he grinned.

Yaten couldn't believe Seiya just said that after just forgiving him. "Why yo-"

"Wait wait let me finish." Seiya held out his arms trying to keep Yaten away. "Chibiusa will be sleeping in your bed and I will sleep with Odango in her bed while you take my bed in my room. Sharing a room with Taiki, it's not so bad it is?"

Taiki crossed his arms and nodded. "Very well, I see nothing wrong with that." He held out his hand to Yaten and she accepted it. "Come on love we have to go pick up the princess from the Hotel, we'll have to take her to the party tonight."

"Wait! What! The Princess? When did she come back? Why are you just telling me this?"

"Oh yeah. The Princess is back and we are staying with her in a hotel." Yaten said bluntly. She shrugged and headed out the door pulling Taiki with her.

Seiya laughed and shook his head. "Taiki can be such an uke." he stretched out his arms and yawned. "Time to go get both my girls and get them dressed up for the party." He got the keys hanging from the door and locked the door.

Making his way to the car, he began humming the song he sang to Usagi the night he proposed to her. 'I wonder if the princess knows I'm engaged now..' he thought. He made his way home till a store caught his eyes, he parked the car and got off checking if her had his wallet.

"Excuse me how much are the roses?"

"OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!" The girl yelled out. "Seiya Kou! Oh my god I love you! Here!" She picked up the flowers and handed them to him. "It's a present from your number one fan!"

He shook his head and smiled. "No they're for my fiance and I don't want to give her flowers give to me."

"Oh.. you're lucky I'm not one of those hating fans that hate the girl you're with. Here take the red roses and the white ones. The white ones are from me to you and the red roses are a favor to you neh? I can't accept your money that would be wrong!"

He shrugged and took out 200 Yens on the table and picked up a stuff unicorn. "I'm taking these, thank you very much and the money is there. You have to understand a cool guy like me will never take anything free especially from fans at work." he got his shades on and walked back to his car.

He got home in fifteen minutes later and opened to door. Before he could say anything he felt someone jump on him from the front which made him lose his balance. Both of them fell on their back. "I'll take that as I missed you Seiya." he teased.

"I did Seiya, how did your day go?"

"Odango I missed you too", he cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her lips, a short peck on the lips. "Come one you have to get dressed we got invited to this party and can't miss it. Where's my other girl at?" he stood up and helped Usagi up until he hear someone squealing and running his way.

'THUMP'

There he went again, this time a short pink hair girl in front of him. "Seiya! Seiya! is this for me?"Chibiusa asked as she took the stuff animal from his hand.  
>"Hai, just for my little girl." he smiled.<p>

The red roses caught Usagi's eyes and made her blush. Seiya stood up again carrying Usagi. "And these are for my beautiful fiancee, the woman of my life."

"Oh Seiya!" She giggled and got the roses from his hand. "Thank you, I love them."  
>"Come on, you two have to get ready."<p>

"Hai!" they both yelled and ran to Usagi's room. Seiya chuckled to himself as he loosened up his tie.

/

"The plan is set in motion.." he said.

"Perfect, don't forget to keep an eye on her. My sister needs to be take care of at every moment of the day. Mamoru-san is already helping with that but at that party neither of us can get close to her with out her knowing. It'll be up to you.."

The white hair man nodded. "Hai" He bowed in front her and fixed his tie.  
>" Kaito I told you I don't want you bowing in front of me, I am no one who deserves that kind of respect.."<p>

Kaito smiled and took her hand. "You are someone who deserves my respect because of you I am alive today. A new start and you'll get your new fresh start after all of this is over..."

"I hope so..."


	9. Finally!

**A/N:**_ So I have decided to make this story longer than I expected to make it. Still the same plot but more stuff included, hope you all enjoy what I write ^^_

* * *

><p>The setting was beautiful, the ship was aglow against the moonlit water and the glitterati of Japan were all in attendance. Usagi felt a little like Cinderella at her first ball. Seiya had to admit that this thing definitely had it benefits. The setup was nice enough, and it was a bit too ritzy for him, but the food was amazing and it was all free. He was just about to zone in on the guy with the hors d'oeuvres, when a now familiar voice stopped him.<p>

"Seiya?"

Seiya turned around and noticed it was Princess Kakyuu, he froze for a second wondering what he was supposed to do. Bow, act normal or get on one knee. A lot of things came to mind but his mouth wouldn't open. It had been so long since he seen her.

"Princess Kakyuu!" Usagi yelled out, "It's nice to see you again, you look beautiful."  
>Kakyuu wore a long red dress, matching her red hair, her back was revealed and had a cut on the side to show most of her left leg. Kakyuu smiled and giggled. "Thank you Miss Tsukino! You look quite beautiful yourself"<p>

Usagi smiled and wrapped her arm around Seiya's left arm. "Thank you, Seiya bought this dress for me the other day." Usagi's dress was tied around her neck which revealed all of her back in shape of a heart. The dress was short and above her knees, a pink dress with white linings on it. Her pink shoes to match her pink necklace and earrings. Chibiusa walked next to Usagi and stared at the red head woman, she cocked her head wondering what she was doing at the party.

Kakyuu looked down and placed her hand on Chibiusa's head. "You're an adorable one, that dress is simply adorable."  
>Chibiusa giggled and thanked her. "Usagi, I'm going to go get a drink."<p>

Seiya shook his head, "No, you're not going alone, I'll go with you. I don't want you getting lost. Odango I'll be right back."  
>Yaten snorted her understanding of the situation before glancing around. "So what ? Now he thinks he's all mature because he has a kid?" Taiki came behind Yaten and got his arms around Yaten's shoulder. "Yaten be nice, Princess sorry we left you. We had to talk to Kaitou and make sure he knew we came."<p>

"Oh no it's fine, I was talking to Miss Tsukino and Seiya. It was good to see them so I couldn't help myself and come greet them."

Yaten shrugged and cast a meaningful glance about the boat. "You have to understand the reasoning. It looks that much more touching to the press to hand off big checks to the grateful children and their parents than to give it to some appropriate institution. They're just lucky they won't be on a dinghy out of here after the pictures are taken."

Seiya came back with Chibiusa and a drink in his hand. "Here you go my fiancee" he grinned. Usagi smiled and took the drink. "Thank you!"  
>"Yaten, Taiki when did you guys get here?"<p>

"We got here a few minutes ago actually, we went to tell Kaitou we had arrived. How long have you been here?" Taiki asked as he raised a brow.

Yaten had to realize she loved Seiya but for some reason, part of her was always mad at Seiya. You'd think it was a normal thing but it's gotten to the point where she felt she needed to attack Seiya. Seiya had come to realize the same thing, Yaten wasn't mad about the comment he made the other day, something else was bugging her and he was going to find out one way or another. "Eh? Oh we arrived like an hour ago. Everything seems so nice and fragile don't you think?"

Seiya snorted and shook his head- this was definitely not his world. He was about to make another go at the hors d'oeuvres waiter, when Kaitou materialized next to him. He greeted everyone politely before asking for a moment with Seiya. Taiki raised a questioning and suggestive eyebrow as soon as Kaitou's back was turned to him, and Seiya shook his head at the implied question.

"Kaitou, you look great! Can you believe how huge this boat is and how many people are here? I haven't even had a chance to come say hi to you yet." Not exactly true- he had been avoiding him like the plague since they came aboard. He didn't know what to say exactly.  
>"Yes, the boat is big. You have a beautiful, beautiful woman Kou." he stated<p>

Seiya turned to him and raised a brown. "Eh? Odango? Yeah she's my fiancee. Love of my life to be exact."  
>"Yes I heard, she looks like a pretty doll, reminds me of someone else. " He stopped himself before he said to much. "I just wanted to ask how you were liking the boat so far? Are you all having fun here?"<p>

Seiya nodded and smile, a smile that soon disappeared when he saw Mamoru come in the boat.

"Looks like my last guest is here, we can take off now." Kaitou muttered.

The minute Seiya got home he was going to hit Google and remind himself of why gargantuan ships like this one didn't sink. "Yes, thank you. It's great being on the ship but I really should be getting back to Odango. I'll see you in a while neh?" It was taking a year and a day to find Usagi. Just when Seiya was losing hope of ever seeing family and friends again, he found Usagi, lounging against the wall.

"Oh thank the gods, there you are. I was beginning to think you'd fallen overboard."

Usagi didn't respond, maintaining an icy silence as Seiya approached her.

"Where did Chibiusa go? Did you lose her?" he asked when he realized Chibiusa wasn't there.  
>Usagi did look at him then, with the unique mixture of incredulity and disgust that only she could really pull off. She rolled her eyes before starting to walk off. Seiya blinked in surprise for a moment as she walked away. Now determined to find out what the problem was, he quickly caught up and grabbed Usagi's arm.<p>

"Hey, what's the matter with you?"

She only shrugged him off, hissing at him to get off her as she continued stalking away. _Now _Seiya was pissed. He quickly grabbed her shoulder and shoved her against the wall, Usagi glaring sulphurously up at him.

"What's wrong Odango?"

"Get off me."

"I don't know why you're so mad about; but you don't get to be mad- not at me, not now! You don't get to be mad, so calm down!"

It had to be the most ridiculous demand ever made- simply ordering someone to stop being angry was surely doomed to fail. Despite his erroneous logic however, Usagi found herself deflating. Usagi didn't know what the expression on her face was then, but it was enough to rob Seiya of his anger as well. Seiya stroked her face, visibly alarmed by the change in her demeanour.

"Stop it," Usagi muttered as she pulled away from Seiya.

Seiya let out a sigh of frustration. "Will you just tell me what's wrong already?"  
>Usagi turned to him and slammed him against the wall, "You told people about us doing it.. about what happened between us! How could you! I'm not ready to tell people just yet! Why can't you ever think before opening your mouth. That's saying a lot coming from me you know!"<p>

Seiya smiled down at Usagi, trying to smooth out the ruffled feathers. Usagi was looking like a kicked puppy, and he would take her arrogant expression over that any day. "I swear I thought it was something else. Jeez! First of all I never told anyone about what happened between us, don't you know me Odango. Do you really think I would tell people stuff that I know will hurt you?"

After looking at Seiya's face and realizing he was being honest she managed to talk again."But how did Yaten know then?"

Seiya shook his head. "Yaten? I don't know she probably guessed or tried getting back at me making the same comment I made that day at the apartment. Don't tell me you feel for it and admitted it was true."

Usagi's face turned a light red as she shook her head. "No, Yaten just said we had some fun while they were away. She said I had better enjoyed that cus they were coming back to the apartment and no more free time for that. I just shook my head and said she was crazy... then Mamo-chan came and I told him to take care of Chibiusa while I went to look for you..."

Seiya rolled his eyes at the mention of Mamoru. Lately that guy was mentioned a bit too much for his liking. "Odango come here.." he spoke in almost a whisper. "I'm sorry..."

Usagi walked towards him and shook her head. "Please don't apologize.." Because it made her feel like shit, that's why. She knew she was overreacting, believing someone else even thought she knew Seiya to well. She wasn't some hysterical woman who needed comforting and she knew she to grow up a bit more.

Seiya held her and began moving, as if they were dancing. "Dance with me.." he whispered to her. Usagi nodded and placed her head against his chest as they danced the slow song playing. "Odango, I love you. I don't think I can even call it love, it's bigger than that word so don't ever think I'll say or do something that will hurt you."

Why was it that Seiya always knew what to say, always making her heart skip a beat. He wasn't like Mamoru at all, he may be a bit cocky but that was part of him. She could yell or make a million fights with him but he would always forgive her or make a joke out of it in the end.

**On the Dance Floor**

Chibiusa stood next to Mamoru, watching Taiki and Yaten dancing. She stared at how they seem to shine more than the rest of the couple dancing around there too. She turned to Mamoru, then at Kakyuu then back at Mamoru. "Why don't you two dance?" she asked, She didn't want to be a bother to anyone. She really just wanted to be alone and think for a bit. Mamoru turned to Chibiuas and chuckled. "I was told to take care of you and you're still my favorite girl just don't tell anyone" he winked. Kakyuu smiled and nodded. "I'm fine too, I just love watching people dance, all the stars cannot match the light of everyone's smile"

Chibiusa cocked her head and wondered what she mean. "Mamo-chan you're my favorite guy too! And now I can really have you all to myself" she giggled, wrapping her arms around Mamoru's arm. "But I still want you to go dance, please Mamo-chan. I want to see you two dance too."

Kakyuu blushed, "I don't think I-"  
>She was cut of by Mamoru's hand reaching out for hers. He gave her a bow and smiled. "Can I have the honor of dancing with you Princess?"<br>Kakyuu simply nodded and walked to the dance floor with Mamoru.

Yaten noticed Kakyuu and Mamoru walk to the dance floor as well, Kakyuu seem to be blushing. "Oi! That Mamoru guy is dancing with our princess. Shouldn't we do something?"

Taiki chuckled and shook his head. "Do you really want to be like Haruka-san?"  
>"Yeah you're right. I guess dancing isn't anything bad."<p>

"By the way, Yaten what you told Usagi-chan wasn't that nice. It's none of your business if they did anything while we were gone. She seem upset, you got upset when that comment was made. Why would you do that?"

Yaten simply shrugged and turned away. "I don't know. I wasn't thinking, I let my anger get the best of me I guess."  
>"You need to control it, if there is something wrong you can tell me you know." He said taking her chin and lifting it so her eyes were forced to meet his. "So, anything you want to tell me?"<p>

Yaten shook her head. "No I'm fine, I'll be nicer now. Promise." she placed her head on his chest and stared at the other couple dancing. She wondered what would have happened if she would have chosen Minako instead of Taiki. She was someone who understood her, but would she still love her if she's a girl. She loved Taiki but she wanted to prove it to herself that she made the right choice. Closing her eyes she let a sigh out.

Taiki noticed Yaten was thinking about something when he felt that heavy sigh against his chest. He wondered why she had been acting a bit different lately, ever since they found out Kakyuu spoke to her, she changed. 'What did the Princess tell you Yaten.. why can't you just tell me what's wrong' he asked himself.

"You're a great dancer." Kakyuu said quietly not looking at Mamoru.  
>"Thank you, something I'm actually proud of."<br>"Oh, that's nice. So how are you with the whole Seiya thing?" she asked hoping not to hit a nerve.  
>" Let's just say I'm happy for her. I'm doing fine with the whole situation, I see her a lot so it's no different." Mamoru said, begging her with his eyes not to question him further. Kakyuu simply nodded and kept dancing with him.<p>

The music stopped and everyone walked back to their tables, Mamoru sat next to Chibiusa and smiled. "How was it?"  
>"You two looked good together!" she said happily.<p>

Seiya and Usagi walked over to the table as well. Seiya greeted Mamoru and picked Chibiusa up. "How's my little girl?" he grinned.  
>"Great, Mamo-chan danced with the Princess and they looked great since she seem like a beautiful rose"<p>

Kakyuu blushed and shook her head. "No, I was simply dancing, a rose i-"  
>"Princess you were dancing with him?" Seiya asked pointing to Mamoru.<p>

"Is that a problem Kou?" Mamoru asked.

"No of course not just weird I could have sworn she was already dating someone else." he stated.

Kakyuu bit her lips and walked away, ignoring Seiya and the others calling out to her.  
>"Look what you did Seiya!" Yaten yelled out. "Next time shut your mouth. Now go see if she's fine!" she ordered.<p>

Usagi nodded, "Seiya you really should go and see if everything is okay."

Seiya couldn't believe he was in trouble for simply saying something he believed. What did he say wrong was all he could ask himself.  
>Once Seiya left the scene and ran after Kakyuu, Kaitou walked next to Usagi.<br>"Hello." he greeted her.

Usagi turned to him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Tsukino Usagi. You must be Kaitou."  
>Kaitou nodded and pulled Usagi to the side. "Can we talk in private?" He turned to the rest and smiled. "I'm going to borrow her for a minute, I'll bring her right back." he smirked.<p>

Everyone nodded since they knew the guy, what harm could her do to her. Kaitou lead her into a room, he closed the door behind her and smiled. Usagi felt a bit weird being in a room with the guy, alone. With a nervous laugh she turned to him "W-What did you want to tell me?"

"It's about something we think you need to delay for us." he instructed.  
>"Delay what?"<p>

"Delay Chaos' awakening." a woman voice spoke out of nowhere.  
>Usagi stared at the girl, it was Kurai. She seem to be wearing a very long elegant black dress.<p>

"Chaos' awakening? What? I never saw you after what we did. What happened to you? what's going on?" She shot back at them.

Kurai continued before Kaitou could say something he shouldn't, "Ahh,well you see since you are making the power of love increase between you and Seiya, Chaos is becoming stronger. When you were in love with Mamoru-san you two had this bond where Earth was protected by that love but now that you are no longer with the Earth King that thing protecting Earth is dimming down and when Chaos sees it's to the point where it's vulnerable. We need you to keep your distance with Seiya for a bit. We just need to find Helio's body before Chaos does and lets all it's madness loose. "

"What? I won't do that!" Usagi exclaimed with shock.

Kaitou glared over at Usagi. "You really can't be that selfish! I was told you put Earth first and now you choose to be selfish?"  
>Usagi glanced out the window and looked at the moon. She recalled what Seiya had said to her.<p>

**Meanwhile..**

Seiya turned and looked around at the darkness surrounding himself. He began walking through the darkness towards a distant door, with light emitting from underneath it. When he arrived at the door, it opened before he could even touch the handle. Seiya noticed Kakyuu sitting there, with a bottle of alcohol in her hand. He ran to his princess and took the bottle from her hands.

He heard the door shut hard, and quickly turned. "Mamoru-san? Help me with the Princess."  
>Mamoru shook his head and walked over to Kakyuu's other side. "If you really want to help her and Usako then you have to keep away from her just for a while." Seiya glared over at the guy, anger rising on his head, he approached him and grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell are you saying, did you hit yourself because I swear I think I just heard something idiotic coming from you!" he yelled, while Kakyuu was trying to calm Seiya.<p>

"Seiya let him go, don't hurt the guy!" she pleaded.

Mamoru pushed Seiya off and placed his foot over his back. "Listen up! I've been through it, the whole if you don't leave her she will die thing. It's horrible I know but as long as you know you love her and she loves you then there is no problem."

Seiya laid on his stomach while Mamoru had his foot on his back, he tried to get up but Mamoru only kept pressing harder. "You're an idiot if you think I'm leaving her!"

Mamoru picked him up form the collar and slammed him against the wall. "You see her?" he turned Seiya's face to Kakyuu's direction. "She's a beautiful rose, she needs some love and attention. Give her that while you stay away from Usako. Chaos is about to awake due to the love you two have. It weakening the protection barrier between the moon and Earth. We need to find Helios before Chaos awakens fully. So till then we need you two to keep your distance."

Kakyuu stood there blushing, a bit drunk to understand everything completely. "You let Seiya go! I don't need anything like that, I will not stand between my starlight and his true love. You must be mad to think I would even agree to anything like that!" She tried to pull Mamoru off but couldn't unless she hit him.

"Gahh! You two aren't getting it! It's not forever just till we find Helios!"

Seiya punched Mamoru in the gut and pushed him to the floor. "Chiba, you got some balls to be telling me all this stuff. I don't care if you don't believe in me but not believing in Odango is just pathetic!"

Kakyuu looked up atSeiya, "What will you do now?" she asked, You don't need to worry about me."

Seiya clasped his hands to hers, "You are still someone important but no longer my Princess. I will help you whenever you need it but Odango will always come first, even before my life."

"Is that so?" Kakyuu asked, calmly. "Then shouldn't we go find her?" she asked,

"Don't be an idiot Kou! It's not that I don't have faith in her, but last time was just a barely win. Now even her twin sister came back, she sense how strong Chaos was and finally appeared. You don't understand anything, you still have a mind of a child that thinks everything can be saved easily. But I hope Usako matured more to make the right decision." Mamoru muttered.

Seiya crouched down to him when he heard that. "What does that mean? Who is we you keep saying? Twin sister?"  
>Mamoru chuckled, "They're probably talking to her while we speak."<p>

"Odango!" Seiya yelled out as he ran out of the room.

**Back to Usagi's talk.**

But being the princess of the moon means carry on the responsibility, become the moon and earth's queen of the third Millennium, get married to the prince of the earth, and continue being the leader of the senshis, that was her destiny. She knew she had changed it which caused her to question some things. "So not only did we change the future but we are changing a lot of stuff right?"

It took a few seconds before Seiya showed up, he had barged throught every room he could find till he finally reached the right one. "Odango! Are you in here!" he slammed the door open and saw Kurai and Kaitou. "You! Out of all the people you were the one I had to watch out for!" he yelled out. He turned to Kurai, amazed on how identical she was to Usagi. _'This must be the twin sister Mamoru spoke about.'_

"Seiya?"

Seiya scratched his head, "um.. yeah..I barged in here without a plan.." he looked up at the ceiling, he looked down again to give Kaitou an icy look. "Odango did they hurt you?"

Usagi shook her head, "But Seiya... they said I must stay away from you for Earth's sake. I-I don't want to. But I don't want you to think I'm selfish!" Usagi's eyes clouded over, "I want to protect Earth I really do but I know there's a way to save it without leaving your side. I will save Earth and destroy Chaos, I'm not afraid of it."

Seiya frowned, "Why would you think that? I would never think you're selfish, I believe in you. I'll be right by your side when we fight Chaos. Okay?"

Usagi's eyes turned back at him, "R-Really?"

Seiya frown turning to smile, "Hai! I'll always be here. You should know that by now. Screw them, they don't know you like I do." Seiya turned to face Kaitou and Kurai, "You two stay away from us and everyone we care about. Tell Chiba to stay away from Princess Kakyuu." he scolded.

Kurai shook her head and began to talk again. "You don't understa-"  
>"Understand? What do you want me to understand? You come out of nowhere saying Odango can't beat Chaos, telling me! someone you don't know, to stay away from her? What am I supposed to understand?" Seiya grabbed Usagi's wrist and took her out of the room.<p>

They ran out of the room and manage to find Yaten and Taiki along with Kakyuu. Yaten and Taiki already knew what was going on from Kakyuu. Usagi got Chibiusa's hand pulled her close to her. "What do we do know?" She asked.

Seiya smiled and turned to his best friends. "Let's do this." he grinned.  
>Taiki and Yaten nodded. They walked outside the hall, same place Seiya found Usagi earlier.<p>

Taiki got Kakyuu's hand and smiled. "Princess you will come with me." Yaten patted Chibiusa on the head, "You'll be with me." Seiya wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "And off we go."

A bright light surrounded them and transported them off the boat and on the deck again. Chibiusa a bit dizzy tried to regain her vision. "What the heck just happened?"

Yaten giggled and smiled. "We can transport to places, how do you think we go visit our Princess."  
>Kakyuu cocked her head facing Yaten. "Princess? I am no longer your Princess, you three really should start calling me Kakyuu, only Kakyuu. All of you." she demanded.<p>

They all nodded to Kakyuu's serious tone. Usagi let a sigh out and felt a bit better being off that boat, she didn't even want to think about Mamoru agreeing with the others and not believing in her. What was he thinking, maybe he was brainwashed again.

Seiya noticed that look on Usagi and knew they needed to talk. "Taiki, Yaten can you two take Chibiusa back to the apartment. I need to talk to her for a while. It's jus-"  
>"No need to explain, it's fine. Chibiusa is practically our niece" Taiki smirked. "Come on Chibiusa, let's go home and bake some cookies."<br>Chibiusa nodded and giggled, she had no idea what was going on but things felt a bit tense with everyone.

Kakyuu knew it was true, but why did Mamoru mention her on the boat. Was she really losing it. She had told Yaten about her depression lately but made her promise not to tell anyone. She walked along with Yaten while Taiki and Chibiusa walked behind them talking about food they wanted to bake.

Once everyone left Seiya turned to Usagi, taking her hand into his own. The Night breeze was warm and steady as Seiya and Usagi walked down deck and into the sand towards the beach. He sat on the sand to remove his shoes and socks and roll up the bottom of his pants; and then he helped Usagi take off her heels. Under their bare feet they both felt wonderful, grainy and a little cold. Seiya then grasped her hand loosely and they started walking down the beach. The only sounds were the water moving because of the cold wind.

They walked around the shore and noticed the small row boat. "Want to take a ride?" Seiya asked.  
>Usagi glanced at the moon and nodded. She studied her partner and remembered the time when he came to her life. He was one annoying person who only wanted to be loved by her. Even though he could sacrifice his mission and life for her.<p>

Seiya blinked and saw Usagi looking at him, "What is it? You aren't dreaming you really are the fiancee of a cool guy like me" he said,

"No I just thought there was a bug on your face" she said, looking up at him.

"What! Where?"he yelled out as he began rubbing his face. Usagi giggled and pushed him in the water, she tried running away from him but he managed to catch up. Seiya looked back at the water, the moon and the stars were shinning so brightly. "You're going to pay for that" he whispered.

"Now how do I punish you" he said, smiling. Then he turned to face her. "How about a math problem, that's a great solution" he said, smirking.

"What! Why!No fair!" she whined.

"We can give a hundred kisses, then a thousand then another hundred and in the end when you can't remember the amount of kisses we did then we'll just have to kiss hundred more times."A thousand words couldn't express the enlightenment Seiya went through. All he could do was hold her tight.

Usagi blushed but looked up into the sky, "T-That's not a math problem!"

Seiya stopped, _"_You're right. I'm sorry, I guess that means you can come up with a punishment for me." he grinned.  
>He let her go and walked in front of her and stopped. Opening both arms he yelled out "Go ahead, do anything you want, hit me anywhere or leave me here all night if you want."<p>

Usagi placed her finger on her chin as if she were thinking on what to do, "You know your legs are wide open, I can easily hurt you and kick you there." she teased. "Maybe I will!"

She ran towards him and Seiya closed his eyes preparing for the pain about to come. All he felt was someone jumping on him making him fall back. He opened his eyes to Usagi giggling on top of him. She leaned in and kissed him, under the moon and stars the two kissed for a while until it began to rain.

"Oh great, now it's raining." Seiya muttered. Seiya felt the water pouring down, a flashback came to him. The rooftop scene, she was crying for Mamoru and yet blushing when he said wasn't he good enough. He didn't know what to think of that day, he felt his heart being ripped apart from watching her cry, he wanted to take those tears off her face and make her life better. For all he knew Mamoru was off having fun probably cheating on her. How was he supposed to know the guy got his star seed taken away, the moment he found out about Mamoru's star seed being taken away was the minute he felt guilty, he felt terrible and accepted Mamoru wasn't a bad guy. Seiya had accepted them together but his heart wouldn't leave things alone and it was a good thing too. He found out so much after listening to his heart.

"Neh? Seiya are you okay?" Usagi asked as she noticed Seiya was a bit quiet.

"Eh? Yeah, I was just thinking. So much has happened and I don't think I can ever stop loving you. I don't want you with me because we have a future daughter or because you feel bad. Or because I'm a cool guy okay."

Usagi rolled her eyes at his last comment. "Actually I'm with you because of the money and your looks" she grinned as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I knew it" he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Seiya, I really do love you for you. You give me strength when I need it. You spoil me sometimes but it makes me happy knowing you think about me. You're also patient with me just like I am with you. Because we both know you can be annoying." she smirked.

"I guess we're both growing up together" he patted her head and sat up. Usagi stood up and helped Seiya up. "Now we're here you, me with the stars and moon as our witness, right now nothing else exist but out love."

Usagi blushed a deep shade of red and stammered, "It feels like a dream sometimes.."

Seiya sighed, "Then maybe it is a dream, we can keep dreaming this together. Odango, I want to grow old with you and die in your arms, I want the last thing I see to be you and the last thing my lips touch to be your lips. If they're another lifetime after we die then I want to find you to see you and kiss you again"

Usagi smiled, her eyes twinkling, "Seiya, I love you and I .." before she could finish Seiya had pressed his lips against her, both laying on the sand.  
>"Are you happy?" he asked.<p>

"I feel like I'm touching the stars right now.."

Kurai and Mamoru stood nearby, watching the two couple having their moment. Kurai had gotten off the boat and took Mamoru with her, leaving Kaitou on the boat since it was his party. Kurai stared at them feeling a bit upset with everything. "You know I'm not a bad guy.. but I just don't want her to die. I don't want anyone to die."

Mamoru nodded. "I understand, she just doesn't see what we're trying to do. I've been through the pain where I had to be away from her, the one I loved once."

"I sense Chaos getting stronger and close to Earth, at this rate he'll arrive and find Helios before us and then the world will be destroyed." she turned toward Mamoru looking at him then the ground. "I have a plan, but I know Usagi won't be happy she might even hate me after. But I love her and want to protect her enough have her hate me..."

"I'll be there, Usako isn't a hateful person. She would never hate you and I'm sure after she realizes why we're doing it she'll understand."


	10. Announcement!

**So I had to send my computer to get fixed. All the chapters I had saved got erased**(on the other story)** and as you can see I only have 11 chapters**(on the other story)** so far so I will be continuing the story to finish it so people can read Destiny but I will have to wing it which means it might not be the same as the original cus I can't remember word by word. So if you read this story It Was Always Meant To Be once I strongly suggest you read it again.**

**I'm sorry and thank you for reading ^-^**


End file.
